


Higher Love

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Hybrids, Knotting, Light Angst, Lion Hybrid, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, Snake Hybrid, Wolf hybrid, cat hybrid, jaguar hybrid, mermaid hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Yves is a jaguar hybrid and Hyunjin is a cat hybrid.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Choi Yerim | Choerry, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Hyunjin/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! As I told you before, here is my little gift for new year's eve!! I hope you can enoy the story as it's a bit different than what you're used to. 
> 
> For the people who interact with me, you already now that this whole writing business started because I wanted works about unusual pairings, specifically hyunves, as they are my biases and the ones who I think have many similarities that could be explored in many wroks of fiction. 
> 
> This was not the first fic I wrote but it certainly is the reason why I write fics and you are the reasons why I still write fics, so this is for you, my loyal readers, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it and revised it ^^ 
> 
> Happy holidays y'all!!
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

Nobody had told Sooyoung life was going to be easy, but it sure felt extremely difficult to overcome it sometimes. She was supposed to have lucked out in life or at least that’s what her parents told her when she presented as a jaguar, the top of the food chain.

Sooyoung was a black jaguar hybrid from the felidae family and panthera onca species. She was pretty unique as melanistic jaguars were such an extremely rare and uncommon sight that it was estimated that only 6% of the jaguar population consisted of them, and as far as she knew, she was the only one in her residential area.

At first, being different was a blessing. Everyone was curious about her and wanted to be close, but as she grew up, that attention became something else. Fake friends surrounded her and people started to see her as some kind of price, as something to be conquered or possessed whilst she just wanted a normal life. Granted, she hated high school because of this.

Furthermore, Sooyoung was not only different due to the color of her fur. Her beliefs and values were unusual too as she didn’t partake nor agree on what was expected from her species. She was definitely the odd one out. 

In general, felidae hybrids had a bad reputation. They were seen as loners and reclusive, difficult to approach because of their bad temper. In addition, they were thought to be the most promiscuous species as they enjoyed having multiple partners and not settling down. 

Choosing a felidae for a life mate was not something someone would recommend to a friend if monogamy and faithfulness was to be desired. Although some stereotypes were over the top, it could be said that most of the things that were said about them were unfortunately true. 

Needless to say, Sooyoung was the exception to the rule. She dreamed of sharing her life with only one dedicated partner, having a litter and indulging in the domesticity a family provided. 

Regrettably, at 24 years old, her dream remained unfulfilled. Fate had not been kind to her and she was getting tired of waiting. Her friends and family told her she was being naïve and that she should just follow her instincts to avoid the pain. However, she was no animal. She was a hybrid, and as such, she had sufficient reasoning not to let instinct lead her life.

She didn’t know it yet, but as daily monotony accompanied her on her way to work, her life was about to take a turn for the better, finally drawing her closer to what she longed for.

xxx

“Sooyoung! Hey, Sooyoung! Come here quickly!” Sooyoung was lazing around playing with some ball she had found on the corner of the break room when she heard her boss calling for her.

“Coming right up, Chief!” Sooyoung yelled back and went running towards her boss’ office.

Sooyoung had made a career in firefighting. She had always been fascinated with them since she was a kid when she witnessed how a family was saved from a building falling apart due to a fire. She felt so proud of the men and women who risked their lives that day and that admiration set her on a life path.

Therefore, after she miraculously got her high school diploma, she was not the brightest crayon in the box sadly; she did everything possible to obtain the Emergency Medical Technician Certification and with those documents in order, she applied to the Fire Department of her state.

It’s been five years since she had officially become a firefighter and she couldn't be prouder of herself. She felt fulfilled by helping her community and she had made true friends along the way. 

If only her most desired dream came true, she knew she would be the happiest hybrid on the planet.

“What’s the rush, Sooyoung?” Jinsoul, Sooyoung’s coworker and friend, asked her when she saw her running to an unknown direction.

“Chief just called… Do you know anything? Is there an emergency?” Sooyoung replied with a hint of worry in her voice.

“I don’t think so or I would know... So, chill dude… Don’t scare me, I thought there was something going on…” Jinsoul got back to building her precious Gungdam and gestured Sooyoung to go away.

Jinsoul and her little toys, Sooyoung thought and continued running towards the office just in time to see her boss coming out of it and almost hitting her with the door.

“Sooyoung! Be careful! What have I told you about running?! You are a firefighter for Christ’s sake… You of all people can’t be a hazard…” Her boss reprimanded her.

“Sorry, Chief! I thought there was an emergency… What’s going on?” Sooyoung hastily replied. 

“Nothing of the sort… Well, not really… To be honest, I don’t know... We just got a distress call from around the neighborhood… Care to check it out?” Her boss told her uninterestedly handling her some GPS tracker.

“A distress call? What? You mean a distress signal? Did somebody fire a pistol flare or something?” Sooyoung asked confused.

“A distress call… A ‘call’… As in someone called the station and used Morse code to spell S.O.S. instead of talking and saying what the problem was…” Her boss answered back a little irritated. 

“Oh… Okay… That’s new and kind of old-fashioned?... What am I even saying…?” Sooyoung said mostly to herself as she could not believe the ongoing situation.

“Could you please check it out? It’s giving me a headache… Sorry for the rudeness but I’m feeling super stressed since the Department is going to....” Her boss continued ranting and Sooyoung stopped paying him attention. She had a task, her ball-play would have to wait.

“On it! Chief!” Sooyoung eagerly replied, saluting her boss on the way out of the station.

“That kid is overly energetic… Doesn’t she get tired? Her boss muttered as he went back to his office and his problems. 

xxx

Hyunjin thought her day couldn’t get any worse. She was stuck on top of a tree and so far, she had been unable to get out of it. She guessed some stereotypes were true as she was proving to be a scaredy-cat. 

At 21 years old, Kim Hyunjin, worked as a lab researcher in the National Genetics Department, conveniently located in her neighborhood. It was no wonder really, as her home state had the highest concentration of felidae in the whole country. 

The rumor mill even said that it harbored pretty unique species. She had been living there all her life and had never seen any. She thought rumor mill was bull, or maybe she was a hermit and a workaholic.

Hyunjin was what people would call a genius. Since an early age, she demonstrated superior intellect among her peers and was educated accordingly. She had taken an interest in the scientific aspect of her family and species, so it was no one’s surprise when she decided to become a geneticist. Now holding a PhD in Genetics & Genomics, she was an authority on the field and the youngest one as well. 

Due to her profound interest in the field, people would think she belonged to a rare species and wanted to know more about herself. However, that was far from the truth. She was a house cat hybrid. A black domestic cat. The simplest species of the felidae family: Felis catus. 

In reality, her interest in genetics came from her desire for knowledge and understanding of the mysteries of the different families and species populating the world. So, it was no shock, she almost fell off the tree she was trying to get out of when she saw the most beautiful and unique sight ever walking casually down the street towards her direction cladded in a firefighter uniform. Was that a black jaguar hybrid?

xxx

“So… It must have been from around here according to the GPS… Mmmm, I don’t see anything suspicious…” Sooyoung muttered to herself trying to pin the exact location of the supposed distress call the station had received.

She was walking in circles, going around the place, looking for a clue that she hadn’t noticed a tree had gotten in her way or more likely she had gotten in the tree’s way and collided with it.

She fell on the floor with a loud thud, breaking the GPS tracker. She was screwed. Now she would never find the distress call and her boss would surely kill her.

“Ahhhhhh!!!!!” 

Sooyoung heard a scream that wasn’t hers. It should have been hers as she was the one falling over the floor like a fool, but she was too worried about the GPS tracker to be shocked or in pain. 

She hoped no one had noticed her clumsiness. She had a reputation to maintain after all. In reality, she was being delusional, she didn’t have one, long gone were the days when she was the cat’s pajamas, but it was best not to tell her as it would offend her.

“Hello??? Is anybody there???” Sooyoung asked looking at the floor as if she was talking to the ants. 

“Up here!! I’m up here!! Please, help me!” An anguished voice answered back.

Sooyoung got on her feet and started searching for the source of the voice, looking at the sky waiting for a divine sign or something of the kind. 

“I’m on the tree!! The tree!!” The voice shouted back at her.

Sooyoung looked up in direction of the tree and what she saw almost made her fall down again.

On top of the tree, hidden by some branches, was the most beautiful girl she had seen. And she knew she was not biased because she didn’t smell the scent of heat in the air to cloud her judgment. This tree girl was definitely the most gorgeous being ever. 

“Hello??? I need some help??” The girl said looking straight into Sooyoung’s eyes. 

Sooyoung was so awestruck by her beauty that she kept looking at her and smiling stupidly. From a third point of view it was kind of disgusting.

Hyunjin wanted to get annoyed at this ridiculously handsome firefighter as it was clear her calls of help were not being processed appropriately. But she couldn’t, she was too cute. She was lovestruck too.

She prided herself in being the smartest of any bunch and if she was to analyze the situation it seemed this attractive stranger was so into her that she had literally lost it. Her pheromones were doing a number on her and she wasn’t even trying. 

She would be lying if she said she didn’t feel the same, not only this fine specimen was beautiful and smelled delicious but she was also a black jaguar hybrid. A black jaguar! The black jaguar! The one the rumor mill said lived in this precise location. Hyunjin wondered why she had never seen her but she didn’t mind anymore, she was seeing her know and she wanted to keep seeing her forever.

This was the first time she was far more interested in someone than in something. Something meaning her studies and research. Hyunjin couldn’t believe that what she had been studying all her life was not what interested her in the girl, but the girl herself. A girl she wanted to get to know, be friends with and maybe something more? She wished. 

Hyunjin was certainly as attracted to this girl as the girl was to her but she had more composure and could keep a straight face. The girl looked adorable but she also looked kind of dumb and if she were to associate it to her recent behavior, slamming into a tree, talking to the floor and the sky, she bet she was.

Sooyoung couldn’t talk. Cat got her tongue, literally. She knew she had to do something to answer the girl’s calls or she would appear as impolite. So, she did the only thing her body was able to do.

She turned her hands into fists and put them in front of her face. She started humming a song and then gave the girl some sort of greeting with her right paw as if she were a maneki-neko from a convenience store. She also moved her tail and head along with it. She was an adult. She looked ridiculous.

“Yaong~!” Sooyoung said, furthering her own embarrassment.

Hyunjin almost fainted on the spot. This girl was too much for her heart to handle. She was the cutest thing ever. Yes, she looked kind of silly but that made her more lovable. Was she happy as her because of this fateful meeting? Was this destiny? Either way, they couldn’t continue playing this staring game forever.

“Aeong~!” Hyunjin greeted back moving her paw in the same manner.

This girl was so sweet. She returned her silly greeting. Sooyoung was so happy, she couldn’t wait to properly talk to her. Fortunately, this exchange helped her get out of the weird state she was in.

“Mmmmm... Hello! What can I help you with?” Sooyoung asked, trying to compose herself and blushing a bit while scratching behind her ears.

Finally, Hyunjin thought. Beautiful girl was back to her normal self and could get her out of this tree.

“I need your help to get out of the tree, please. I can’t seem to be able to go down.” Hyunjin told Sooyoung.

“A cat? Stuck in a tree?... You know that’s an urban legend right… Firefighters don’t really rescue cats out of trees…” Sooyoung brightly told Hyunjin. Hyunjin looked at her sternly not amused at all.

“Mmm but since I'm already here … I’ll do it anyway!” Sooyoung didn’t want to upset the cat girl and climbed the tree.

She was going to be the hero of the day. She climbed up until she reached the top and wrapped her tail around the trunk.

“Come here kitty kitty… Jump into my arms…” Sooyoung told Hyunjin playfully while extending her arms so Hyunjin could jump into them.

Hyunjin jumped into Sooyoung’s arms right away and wrapped her arms around her neck holding her tightly. 

They couldn’t help but smile at each other and chuckle a little. The whole situation was insane and unbelievable after all. 

Just when Sooyoung was unwrapping her tail in order to climb down the tree, she noticed that the pretty girl she was rescuing was wearing a very tight skirt and she could see a glimpse of her underwear. She got embarrassed and faced the other way, but by doing so, she lost her footing and they fell off the tree, breaking a lot of the branches on their way down.

“Aaaaahhhhh!!!!” Hyunjin screamed, surprised more than anything because she didn’t really feel as if she had fallen as she was not hurt because Sooyoung had taken all the impact from the fall.

“Are you okay?” Hyunjin asked Sooyoung who was sprawled on the ground with her eyes closed and arms extended looking like a starfish. 

Sooyoung opened her eyes slowly and saw Hyunjin with a halo of light around her face, looking like a goddess. “You are the sun… I thought Yerim was…” She muttered to herself and tried to get up from her position. She couldn't.

As Sooyoung was trying to move, Hyunjin noticed that she was sitting sideways on her lap and she was the reason why she couldn’t move from that position.

“Sorry… Mmmm… I’ll get off right away…” Hyunjin whispered.

“Noooo!!!!… You can stay…” Sooyoung answered back and then corrected herself “I mean… I don’t mind if you want to stay for a bit… I guess you are feeling kind of dizzy?” Sooyoung was trying to save herself from being even more embarrassing at this point. She was not succeeding.

“It’s okay… Thank you for your help!” Hyunjin told her with a smile on her face, showing her canines and wiggling her pretty black ears.

Now, both of them were standing up and looking at each other awkwardly. They both wanted to prolong their encounter but both were clueless on how to proceed. Just when Hyunjin was about to talk, Sooyoung interrupted her.

“Sorry for my clumsiness, I think I have caused more harm than good? Anyway… My name is Sooyoung. Captain Ha Sooyoung of the Fire Suppression & Rescue Division, at your service!” Sooyoung exclaimed enthusiastically and saluted Hyunjin.

“Nice to meet you, Captain Ha Sooyoung. My name is Hyunjin, Kim Hyunjin…” Hyunjin answered bashfully. 

Hyunjin felt like she was going to auto combust. This Sooyoung girl was so lovely she wanted to keep her in her pocket. She was instantly enamored with her. What was work? What was research? She only knew Ha Sooyoung.

“You can call me Sooyoung…” Sooyoung told her while scratching her ears. A bad habit she couldn’t seem to leave behind.

Hyunjin had to do something. She couldn’t dare to lose this precious girl but she wasn’t as straightforward as her friends. She was fighting and inside battle and she was not winning. What to do?

Sooyoung wanted to say more, but she felt stupid. She wanted to appear cool but she had only looked like a fool. This girl was something else, she knew it. She couldn’t fathom the idea of never seeing her again. 

Just as Sooyoung was about to say more, she remembered something. Something important. The distress call. Work was a priority, sadly as it was. She couldn’t entertain herself anymore.

“Hyunjin-ssi? Mmmm… You know… The reason I was here was because the station received a distress call. Someone called in for help and I was on my way to find this person…” Sooyoung told Hyunjin while playing with her suspenders. Hyunjin swore she had never seen such an attractive sight.

“Please, call me Hyunjin… Distress call? That was me!” Hyunjin yelled back. “I was the one who called. I sent an S.O.S. As you remember, I was in need of help.” Hyunjin told Sooyoung matter-of-factly.

“Really? Why use Morse code to get a message across…? Why didn’t you just say your emergency on the phone? It would have been easier… Not that I blame you… I just don’t understand.” Sooyoung answered back a bit puzzled.

“Mmmm I don’t know? I thought that was how things were done?” Hyunjin replied slightly amused with herself and her reasoning. Her lack of reasoning most likely. Being too smart was not practical for everyday activities. 

“Mmmm… Not that it matters anymore, I guess…” Sooyoung replied hopeful because it meant that she was free. She had fulfilled her mission and she just needed to return to the station and clock out. This 10-hour shift had done a number on her.

Hyunjin felt that the opportunity had presented itself and she had to ask Sooyoung out. If she didn’t do it, she would regret it, she was certain. 

“Do you want to grab something to eat?” Hyunjin bravely asked.

“Why were you stuck in a tree?” Sooyoung asked at the same time.

“Uh?” Both of them replied.

Hyunjin felt the inside of her fluffy ears getting red. She’d had the courage to ask Sooyoung out but it had gotten lost in translation. What a pity.

“Uh… I’d love to eat something with you… But I have to get back to the station, clock out and then we can go and maybe you can tell me why were you stuck in a tree?” Sooyoung told Hyunjin with confidence she didn’t know she had. Impressive.

“That’s perfect!!” Hyunjin felt relieved. It seemed Sooyoung was really interested in her.

“Cool! Just let me grab what is left of this tracker…” Sooyoung scratched her ears chuckling.

“You know, you should stop doing that, you can damage your precious fur…” Hyunjin raised her hand and slapped Sooyoung’s.

Sooyoung was in disbelief. Were they already comfortable enough around each other to do skinship? Was this skinship? She hoped so. It was not.

“I’m sorry, that was presumptuous of me…” Hyunjin apologized.

“No, not really… Don’t be sorry. It’s a bad habit and I guess you want to take care of me?... And my precious fur?” Sooyoung smiled expectantly. Hyunjin blushed profusely.

“I’m sorry. We've just met each other and I'm already so casual… I’m ashamed of my actions…” Hyunjin replied while she lowered her ears.

“Well, I think I’ve been more embarrassing… Remember?” Sooyoung put her hands up again and started swaying her shoulders back and forth, dancing cutely. 

“Yaong~” Sooyoung exclaimed while continuing her dancing.

“Is that the shimmy dance?” Hyunjin snorted trying to hold back her laugh.

“The what?... It’s just something I do when I’m happy… Like when I first saw you…” Sooyoung answered shyly.

“You're so cute! Aeong~!” Hyunjin replied waving her paw like she did before.

“Yaong~! You are cute too! Thanks for playing along with me… I think we will get along just fine…” Sooyoung said.

“I know! Besides I also like dancing!!” Hyunjin replied feeling more confident with herself now that the conversation carried on naturally.

“Me too! I tend to do silly things like little dances when I’m really really happy… Nothing out of the ordinary for me…” Sooyoung was smitten with this girl. Maybe she could be what she had been searching for? And she didn’t mean a distress call.

“Aeong~! To be honest, I was really really happy when I saw you too. I don’t know. I think we have some kind of connection. Do you feel it?” Hyunjin had done it. The ball was in Sooyoung’s hands now. Actually, the ball was still in the break room waiting to be played with.

“Hyunjin... I felt it. I want to get to know you better…” Sooyoung replied pretty composed and sure of herself.

“Me too, Sooyoung… I guess I have to start by telling you about myself… but first… I want to tell you something about my work, I hope you don’t take it the wrong way... I feel that you will react pretty badly when I tell you… I've seen it before and I want to be completely honest with you since the beginning because I want this, us to work…” Hyunjin firmly told her and grabbed her hands, making Sooyoung face her.

“I’m a geneticist. I have dedicated my whole life to the study of unique species… Species like yours…” Hyunjin began saying when suddenly Sooyoung let go of her hands.

Sooyoung couldn’t believe it. She had really thought this time was going to be different but this girl was just like the people from high school. They had only wanted to know her because she was different, a freak. She should have let her in the tree. 

“No, Sooyoung!!! Please, hear me out…!” Hyunjin grabbed Sooyoung’s hands again and kissed her knuckles. She didn’t know why she did that but it relaxed Sooyoung who seemed ready to listen.

“I know how you must feel, that this was planned or something, but it wasn’t I swear. I was not stalking you. This whole thing was an accident, a mistake on my part… You asked me why I was in a tree and I’m going to tell you the reason… It was because of my heat...” Hyunjin started telling Sooyoung the events that had taken place before meeting each other.

“I was doing some late minute work at the lab and I was so distracted I forgot to take my suppressants. I don’t have a mate and I don’t really frequent breeding houses so it’s just me, myself and my suppressants... But I forgot to take them, and my heat came and everyone got kind of crazy at the lab so I ran out of there but then people started following me to the streets … And I was scared, so scared… I guess my instincts acted up and I climbed a tree to hide. I took the suppressants as soon as I got to the top and waited patiently for them to take effect. Then, I called the fire station and you know the rest…” Hyunjin finished.

“A-a-are you okay? I mean, I know you are, it’s kind of stupid asking now… Mmmm, I’m glad you’re okay… Please, be extra careful next time… This is a serious matter, you could have been in serious danger … The kind of danger a firefighter can’t get you out from…” Sooyoung worriedly replied, forgetting for a moment what was the issue at hand.

“I know, I was careless. I learned my lesson. It won’t happen again… So, as I was telling you before… This wasn’t planned. I mean, I knew a black jaguar supposedly resided in this area but honestly, I thought it was a lie. I love my job and everything but I never had the need to look for you or anyone like some kind of predator… I mean I am a predator, I’m a cat… But that’s not what I mean, you know? I just… I guess I’m just intrigued by rare species that’s all… That’s not a crime… It just puts me in a bad position now that I feel very attracted to you and you happen to be the rarest species of this region… It’s nothing but a coincidence, I swear. I hope you believe me... When I first saw you, it was the first time in my life that I had an interest in somebody… In you… This is new to me…” Hyunjin ranted to Sooyoung.

Sooyoung felt that Hyunjin was really being truthful, it was a feeling in her gut, she couldn’t explain it. 

“I believe you, Hyunjin. This is also new to me. This feeling towards you it’s pretty strong. I think we are meant to be more than strangers… I’m sorry I reacted badly but it’s been hard for me all my life, so I apologize… Also, I really think we can be so much more… If you let me?” Sooyoung pulled Hyunjin closer to herself and inhaled her scent which was delicious even if she had already suppressed her heat.

“I want that too, so much… But now that we’re being honest with each other I feel the need to tell you something… You know, I don’t know how you may feel about this. It may be a deal-breaker but... I’m not like most felidae. I want to commit myself to one person, I don't want to share or to be shared. That’s why I take suppressants. I can’t bear the idea of going to a breeding house and be sated but feel empty afterwards. That’s not for me, it has never been... I am not going to judge you if that is your thing because it’s valid but I’m just not like that...” Hyunjin told Sooyoung firmly hoping Sooyoung would not reject her.

Sooyoung must have finally lucked out. This girl was one of a kind truly, exactly the kind of girl she had been looking for. 

“Hyunjin… You have no idea how much time I’ve waited for someone to share my beliefs… I’ve been literally hoping to meet someone who wanted to be only mine... And me, only hers... Not being like that is a deal-breaker for me… I can’t handle the thought of my mate being with other people...” Hyunjin was making Sooyoung feel hopeful for the first time in a while.

“Sooyoung!! I’m so happy we share the same beliefs!!… I guess we just have to hurry up to the station and then go on our first official date!” Hyunjin replied excitedly at Sooyoung while grabbing her arm possessively.

“What are we waiting for then…? Hurry up! It’s a couple of blocks from here.” Sooyoung and Hyunjin smiled at each other and ran to the station holding hands, something Sooyoung shouldn’t have done as her boss had told her not to be a hazard that very same day. Yet, the happiness she was feeling outweighed her rationality and just went along with it hoping they wouldn’t be run over by a car or something worse.

xxx

That day was the start of a beautiful romance between a black jaguar and a black cat. It was only the beginning but it felt as if they had known each other all their lives. Their connection being as strong as a mated pair.

When they arrived at the dinner to have their first date, they talked about everything and anything not really wanting to leave any details behind.

Sooyoung told Hyunjin about her painful memories of high school and how she overcame the pain when she decided to be a firefighter. She also told her about the only friend she made while growing up who ended up becoming her first and only girlfriend.

Choi Yerim was a lion hybrid if one couldn’t tell just by looking at her hair. She was also a ray of sunshine. She was the light to Sooyoung’s dark. They met when both of them were taking special math classes, special meaning for dummies. Sooyoung was not school smart and she met her pair in Yerim.

Even though Yerim was four years younger than Sooyoung, they clicked instantly. They became best friends and she was the only one who supported Sooyoung all throughout her high school issues. She was the nicest person Sooyoung had ever met.

Sooyoung and Yerim spent the majority of their time together, so it was not hard to imagine, they would eventually try to pursue a relationship. Maybe it was a mistake since the beginning but it was inevitable.

Sooyoung and Yerim remained a couple for three years. Alas, Sooyoung didn’t know at the time that the first cracks in their relationship appeared when Yerim first got into heat.

Yerim had never been satisfied with their copulation and she chose not to tell Sooyoung because she didn’t want to hurt her and damage her ego. Unfortunately, she didn’t know that she was also hurting herself and that dissatisfaction would lead her to committing one of the worst mistakes in her life. A mistake that would eventually cost her Sooyoung.

Breeding houses were, as its name suggested, places designed to have intercourse when hybrids got into heat. They were meant for couples and also for people without mates who wanted to indulge in the pleasure of a heat without commitments.

A basic breeding house had three different kinds of rooms. Private rooms and suites for couples and glass rooms for people who were not couples. 

As strange as it may seem, the glass was a safety precaution since the place guaranteed the safety of all participants. Security was tight too considering there was a guard assigned to each one of the rooms of the establishment to look out for any strange sightings while the couples mated.

Nowadays, breeding houses were used by almost all the population of hybrids and it was more than encouraged. They were safe, they were clean and they provided everything necessary for a successful mating. They were in many ways perfect.

One dreadful December night, near Christmas, Yerim made a decision that would eventually change the course of her relationship with Sooyoung. She decided to go to a breeding house and see what the hype was all about. 

She went in, chose a random hybrid and had sex with them. She didn’t enjoy it as it wasn’t what she had expected. Moreover, she felt empty, and even worse, remorseful and sad. She had betrayed her girlfriend Sooyoung. 

She only needed to go one time to crumble into pieces. She couldn’t handle the guilt by knowing the pain she knew it would cause Sooyoung when she realized she had given herself to another person. She knew she had to confess her truth, and she did.

On Christmas Eve, filled with tears and regret Yerim told Sooyoung everything. Sooyoung was devastated and cried so much she thought she wouldn’t have tears left after the ordeal.

That very same day, they broke up and stopped seeing each other for a while, but as time heals all wounds, they eventually found their way back to each other as friends and they left the past behind. 

“So, Yerim mmmm… I’m sorry for the pain you must have felt...” Hyunjin told Sooyoung sincerely while drinking a cup of green tea, her favorite.

“I’m cool now… No harsh feelings whatsoever… Mmmm, rather I'd say I kind of feel sorry for her…” Sooyoung answered while taking a spoonful of cheesecake.

“What do you mean by that?” Hyunjin curiously asked.

“Well, Yerim still hasn’t found what she is looking for… She continues to go to the breeding houses searching for that ‘feeling’… I don’t know why she hasn’t found a suitable partner yet…” Sooyoung confided in Hyunjin.

“You know, believe it or not… That’s not weird at all. As the expert here I may know what her problem is…” Hyunjin cockily informed Sooyoung.

“Really??” Sooyoung inquired.

“She may be looking for something that is not present in the partners she is choosing. She may need to go to the interbreeding house… You get what I mean?” Hyunjin sipped her tea.

“Interbreeding house? That doesn’t exist!!” Sooyoung answered back confused. Then, she realized what Hyunjin meant.

“No way! Don’t tell me that has been her problem since the start! That’s so simple and now that I think about it… I believe you're right!… You’re so smart, Hyunjin… Poor Yerim, next time I see her I’ll introduce her to some dog hybrids…” Sooyoung giggled. Hyunjin grinned at Sooyoung’s adorable face.

“Tell me, Hyunjin… Do you have any similar story to share?” Sooyoung grabbed her hand and gave her a little squeeze

“I do in fact… Kim Jungeun was her name…” Hyunjin began her story.

Hyunjin had always been a smart cookie and kind of withdrawn but that didn’t mean she was antisocial. She had two friends she had known since birth. Jeon Heejin and Kim Jungeun, both tiger hybrids. They were her neighbors and they did everything together as far as she could remember.

If Hyunjin considered herself introverted Heejin was one too, but ten times worse. She was pretty reserved and quiet as a kid, whereas Jungeun was an extrovert and so loud and annoying they didn’t know how they had stayed friends for so long.

Hyunjin saw Heejin as a sister as they were similar in nature but she admired Jungeun and saw her as someone she aspired to be. She was this huge ball of energy that never stayed in one place, so lively and charming that she couldn’t help but be a bit infatuated with her. 

Jungeun was always caring with her and trustworthy too, so it was no wonder Hyunjin asked her to spend her first heat together.

Jungeun was no strange to heats, as she was extremely popular and outgoing and had a handful of suitors but she never committed to anyone. She was the perfect felidae poster child, a stereotype.

Jungeun helped Hyunjin overcome her first heat and she helped her whenever she needed her. They were not exclusive, they weren’t in a relationship but Hyunjin felt like they should and she confronted Jungeun one day and told her what she felt.

Jungeun was not very pleased with the idea of being tied down to one person but she accepted for Hyunjin’s sake as she wanted to put her friend’s feelings before her own. Soon, they started a relationship.

Things shortly went out of control when Jungeun couldn’t really keep it in her pants and started being with other people and frequenting breeding houses behind Hyunjin’s back. 

Hyunjin was no fool. She knew Jungeun was not being faithful but she couldn't really blame her. She had forced her into a relationship knowing Jungeun wasn’t mate material. 

Nonetheless, Hyunjin got tired of it and on a fateful spring day, she confronted Jungeun and told her she knew everything and that they should just forget about their relationship. 

Jungeun cried so much that day and asked for forgiveness, she begged for Hyunjin to take her back, afraid of losing her best friend because of her urges. However, Hyunjin reassured that that was not going to happen. They would still be friends but their relationship as girlfriends was over.

Jungeun didn’t want to listen to what Hyunjin said and insisted on getting back together, promising she would change. 

Ironically, despite their time together, Hyunjin was very aloof about their relationship and realized that she hadn’t really been in love with Jungeun. It had been puppy love and she was no puppy. 

Whereas Jungeun came to understand too late that she was indeed in love with Hyunjin. However, she knew that if she wanted them to continue being friends she would have to back off and forget about Hyunjin, so she let go of her.

When they officially ended things, Heejin was the happiest they had ever seen her but they didn’t really ask themselves why. It was not like they kept her apart or didn’t include her in their activities as it was always the three of them together except for the heats. It’s been years since then and Hyunjin still doesn’t know why Heejin reacted like that and maybe she would never know.

“I think Heejin is in love with you or at least has a crush… There is no other explanation…” Sooyoung told Hyunjin when she finished telling her story.

“You know, I thought about that too but she never acted on it… Maybe she just didn’t want Jungeun for me because she knew how she was or is… Honestly, despite the years Jungeun hasn’t changed much, neither has Heejin…” Hyunjin replied amused thinking about her friends.

“I don’t think Heejin will be happy to know she’s got some competition then…” Sooyoung said referring to herself.

“No competition. You’re already my choice…” Hyunjin smiled sweetly at Sooyoung.

“You are my choice too, Hyunjin… I can’t believe it hasn’t even been eight hours and here we are acting as a couple already…” Sooyoung grinned at Hyunjin.

“Aeong~!”

“Yaong~!”

Hyunjin blew Sooyoung a kiss and smiled happily knowing they had found each other.

xxx

Before they knew it, a month had passed and their relationship progressed beautifully. They weren’t official per se, but there was not really the need to label their relationship as they knew what they were and meant to each other. 

Nevertheless, Sooyoung felt that pretty soon they would be able to call their relationship something more as Hyunjin had told her that she had already stopped taking suppressants permanently. And as implicit as it was, that only meant one thing. Hyunjin was ready to take their relationship to the next level and deepen their bond. 

Sooyoung was as excited as she was anxious. It’s been a long time since she had been intimate with someone and she hoped she performed well. She wanted to be a worthy lover and a caring partner. She also knew that the best place to seal the deal was a breeding house as it had all the things needed to guarantee a successful and joyous mating. 

It was kind of funny that the first time she would be going to a breeding house would be as a couple. It was the same for Hyunjin too and she couldn’t wait.

“Sooyoung unnie! Stop daydreaming and help me with this…” Chaewon, wolf hybrid, Jinsoul’s stepsister, coworker, and friend, pointed to some boxes that looked pretty heavy.

“What is that?” Sooyoung asked.

“They are the new uniforms, haven’t you been listening? Chief’s been talking about it all day… So annoying…” Chaewon answered. “I swear to God you’ve become stupider now that you are ‘in love’.” Chaewon air quoted with her fingers mocking her. 

“I can't help it. Hyunjin fills my mind 24/7… You know, we are thinking of going to a breeding house… Do you think that is a good idea?” Sooyoung asked carefully, testing the waters. Not everyone was fond of breeding houses.

“That’s a great idea!! You’re not so dumb after all, unnie! Despite its bad reputation… It’s like the safest place to get it on… Mmmm, hey! What do you think about going together?” Chaewon asked excited about the possibility of tagging along.

“Chaewon, you’re a beautiful girl but I’m with Hyunjin, I wouldn’t do that to her, ever… Neither to your stepsister…” Sooyoung replied somewhat angry.

“Don’t be stupid, who wants to be with a wuss like you… I’m talking about going as brothers in arms, you know? Gather the gang and look for some pussy or in my case, some cock?” Sooyoung almost choked. She had never heard Chaewon talking so vulgarly before.

“I didn’t know that was a thing? Like you go with your bros but no homo?” Sooyoung asked baffled.

“No homo? Why are you talking like an idiot…? This is real life… We all homos... Ask Jinsoul, she sure knows more about this stuff that you and me together… Just think about it? It would be my first time and I would feel safer if I’m with you guys...” Chaewon sincerely told her.

“Okay, I’ll ask her.” Sooyoung finalized.

xxx

“So, you’re doing it then… Is it official?” Heejin asked Hyunjin as they were watching some reality show on TV.

“Yes, we will go to the couples’ section and mate...” Hyunjin blushed as she answered back feeling happy knowing she would soon consummate her relationship with her dorky Sooyoung.

“That’s super cool, Hyunnie! I’m so happy for you. I know she is the one for you!” Heejin genuinely replied and embraced her. 

“You know Heejin, I’ve always thought you had a crush on me but I guess I was wrong…” Hyunjin told Heejin.

“You’re not wrong. I had a crush on you… Maybe I still do? You’re perfect Hyunnie, it would be impossible not to have a crush on you…” Heejin told her without hesitation in her voice and hugged her tighter.

“But why? Why didn’t you tell me anything?” Hyunjin asked really wanting to know the answer. If she hadn’t met Sooyoung she felt like Heejin would have been perfect for her.

“Why would I? It’s not like I wanted something out of it…” Heejin thoughtfully replied.

“Oh… Well, maybe you haven’t found the right person yet…” Hyunjin tried to understand what Heejin meant. 

“Maybe, I don’t know… It’s not really important… I’m cool like this… But I won’t lie to you, I’m a little curious… Can I go to the breeding house with you when you go with Sooyoung…? Maybe I can try my luck?” Heejin asked shyly.

“You know… Actually, that’s not a bad idea. I would be more comfortable knowing you are there somewhere in all the chaos of moans and moving bodies…” Hyunjin told Heejin as the door of Hyunjin’s apartment was opened by Jungeun.

“Hyunnie, you know those rooms are sound canceling right? You won’t be able to hear any moans but your own.” Jungeun shared.

“Oh! Really?” Hyunjin asked back.

“Yup, besides you’re not going to a glass room, so you will have all the privacy you want…” Jungeun told Hyunjin as she winked at her. 

“Excellent!!” Hyunjin exclaimed as she clapped her hands like a seal.

“So… Tell me if I heard wrong... Does Heekie really want to tag along? Is my baby finally growing up? Did you finally reach puberty, kiddo?” Jungeun teased Heejin as she snickered at her.

“That’s right, bro… Wanna join us?” Heejin asked Jungeun with a little hint of hope in her voice.

“Count me in, it’s not like it would be my first time… I can guide you or something...” Jungeun suggested, the inside of her ears reddening. 

“Guide me? Hahaha… What are you gonna do? Grab my hips and move them while I fuck someone?” Heejin bluntly uttered surprising Jungeun by her statement. 

“Do you want me to?” Jungeun replied. She would guide her alright.

“Why do I suddenly feel ignored by the two of you?” Hyunjin whined as she turned her head from one side to the other looking at her friends who looked thirsty but not for water.

“You know, we should also take Hyejoo and Yeojin… I think they are old enough to have their first breeding house experience…” Heejin told the group changing the subject.

“That doesn’t sound half bad… If Haseul doesn’t kill us and Jiwoo is up for it, I say we bring them too…” Hyunjin agreed.

Yeojin and Hyejoo were part of their group too. They were a bit younger than them but they hung out together most of the time.

They got to know Yeojin through Haseul, Jungeun’s first girlfriend and the only one besides Hyunjin that didn’t want to cut her dick off. 

Yeojin was Haseul’s little sister and the apple of her eye. Haseul babied Yeojin so much it was sickening and it was also funny because Yeojin was a wild child. The definition of a troublemaker. Someone that always got her way due to her cuteness. She liked to bring the worst out of people, constantly annoying her unnies and causing havoc. Jungeun wanted to kill her the majority of the time. Yeojin did too. They were always bickering. 

Not long after Jungeun and Haseul’s relationship ended, Haseul got into a student exchange program and went to Hong Kong to finish her studies. There, she met her current girlfriend, or better say, fiancée, as Vivi, said fiancée, had proposed to her at the beginning of the year.

Vivi was the sweetest person ever but she also had a mysterious and dangerous aura around her. 

When people socialized with her, they felt entranced by her presence, so most of the gang only engaged in conversations with her when Haseul was present. 

Honestly, everyone was kind of afraid of her. Everyone but Yeojin. The three of them lived together in an apartment near Hyunjin’s. Vivi was a snake hybrid and Yeojin and Haseul were both dog hybrids.

Hyejoo was Yeojin’s best friend and the gang met her when Yeojin took her to one of their outings. 

Hyejoo was the quiet and broody type. She loved the occult, conspiracy theories, and video games. She was a really sweet kid but she liked to give the image of a misunderstood child from the wrong side of the tracks. It could be said Hyejoo liked to pretend being something she was not and they just let her be because, why not? Let the kids be kids. 

Furthermore, Hyejoo was the only one from the group that was a pure alpha, a wolf hybrid, the future leader of her pack, the powerful Son Pack.

Jiwoo was Hyejoo’s bodyguard, as she was the heir to the throne, her safety was of extreme importance. She was a master in tae kwon do and a beta wolf hybrid. 

The gang didn’t really know much about Jiwoo besides those facts because the girl was stoic as a rock. She didn’t talk much and she didn’t associate with any of them. They had never seen her eating and they had never even seen her smile. 

The girl was a weirdo with a capital ‘W’. Hyejoo feared her and all the gang did too. Jiwoo may appear like a robot without emotions but in reality, she just took her work very seriously and couldn’t indulge in the foolishness of Hyejoo’s friends, she wished she could though but her mission was greater than anything.

“Do you think Jiwoo will agree? I don’t think the girl has feelings or desires. I think she is a eunuch…” Jungeun suddenly said. Heejin and Hyunjin started laughing.

“Shut up! Don’t say things like that, she might hear you and I don’t want to be anywhere near you when she comes to kick your ass.” Heejin told Jungeun as Hyunjin kept laughing at the stupidity of their friends. 

“It’s settled then. I’ll call the kids and we will come up with a plan to fool Haseul and Jiwoo…” Heejin said as she was already scrolling through her phone contacts.

“I don’t know… I feel like at least Haseul has to know…” Hyunjin worriedly replied. Doing anything behind Haseul’s back seemed like a death sentence.

“Mmmm we'll see… And tell Sooyoung too, don’t forget about your precious jaguar or whatever you call her.” Jungeun told Hyunjin as the latter blushed thinking about Sooyoung.

“My soft jaguar!! Not precious jaguar…! I’ll call her right now… Keep quiet… I’ll put her on speaker.” Hyunjin looked through her contact list and called Sooyoung. Her ringtone started sounding. 

_Bring me a higher love (oh oh), bring me a higher love, where's that higher love I keep thinking of? ♪_

“What the fuck is that hahaha…?!?” Jungeun began cackling when she heard Sooyoung’s ringtone of choice. 

“Many people don’t know this, but it is actually a cover form a 1986’s number-one hit song from Stevie Winwood that Whitney Houston covered back in 1990...” Heejin started explaining with determination in her voice.

“Oookaaaay… I didn’t really need to know that. It was a rhetorical question. I just wanted to clown Sooyoung…” Jungeun retorted. 

“Show some respect, dude…! That’s Hyunnie’s mate.” Heejin glared at Jungeun and threw her a cushion while Hyunjin kept waiting for Sooyoung to pick up. 

“Yaong~ How is my beautiful Aeongie doing today~?” Sooyoung answered the phone with a mellow and playful voice that should have been only heard by Hyunjin.

“Sooyoung, you are on speaker…” Hyunjin told Sooyoung in a robotic voice blaming herself for putting Sooyoung on the spot. Jungeun started laughing hysterically while Heejin just chuckled not wanting to be heard.

“Mmmm, okay!!” Sooyoung answered confused as she heard how someone was apparently dying from laughing on the other side. Hyunjin's friends really knew how to have a good time, she thought.

“Baby~ I just wanted to ask you… What would you think if my friends wanted to come with us to the breeding house when we go…?” Hyunjin carefully asked Sooyoung fearing she might not like the idea.

“That’s perfect, baby! The more the merrier… My friends want to come along too… I was just going to call you in a bit to tell you the same thing....” Sooyoung told Hyunjin. Apparently, they were synchronized soulmates.

“Oh! That’s awesome! From my part, we will be five including me…. Heejin, Jungeun, Yeojin, Hyejoo and maybe Jiwoo…” Hyunjin said unsure. She didn't know about Jiwoo but if Hyejoo was in the proximity, it was certain that she was not far behind.

“That’s okay! We are three. Jinsoul, Chaewon and pretty me! We should arrive early just in case. I'll rent a van!” Sooyoung hurriedly replied. 

“That’s perfect, baby! I can’t wait for my heat to come to finally be together… I’m counting the days on the calendar~!” Hyunjin happily told Sooyoung.

“I’m counting too~ This couple app is really interesting… It even calculates the hour you will go into heat… So cool!!” Sooyoung energetically answered back. 

As Hyunjin and Sooyoung continued talking on the phone, Heejin and Jungeun looked sternly at their friend, pointing and poking at their bare wrists. They were supposed to be binge watching that new reality program not listening to couply stuff.

“I know baby, I know… Jungeun and Heejin are giving me the look… I have to leave you… I love you, Sooyoungie! Aeong~!” Hyunjin said goodbye while making kissy sounds to Sooyoung.

“Yaong~ I love you too~!” Sooyoung made the same kissy sounds as she said her goodbye.

The kissing sounds continued and nobody was hanging up.

“Sooyoungie… Are you going to hang up?” Hyunjin sweetly asked.

“I will when Aeongie does~” Sooyoung told Hyunjin.

The kissing sounds kept going on. It had been a minute when Heejin felt the need to interfere and pulled Hyunjin’s phone out of her grasp.

“Sooyoung unnie! It’s Heejin. Time to say goodbye… See you!” Heejin hanged up.

“Why did you do that…? I didn’t get to say goodbye!” Hyunjin screamed and grabbed Heejin from the collar of her shirt. 

“Enough! Let’s resume the show…” Jungeun tiredly replied as she was eager to know who would be eliminated in the ongoing episode. 

“Okay, let’s do that…” Hyunjin told her friends as they ignored the fact that they were about to kill each other.

In just a few more days Hyunjin’s heat would come and she would be finally sharing such an intimate moment with someone who she truly loved. Hyunjin couldn’t wait and Sooyoung couldn’t wait either.

xxx

“Ladies and Gentlemen! It’s D-Day! D-Day! D-Day!” Yeojin was shouting through a speakerphone in Hyunjin’s apartment.

“You mean ‘Dick Day’?” Hyejoo foolishly asked Yeojin trying to hold back a laugh.

“You got it, bro! Dick Day! Dick Day! Dick Day!” Yeojin and Hyejoo chanted in unison.

“Can you both shut the hell up!” Jungeun screamed back at them.

“Oh no! Did I hurt your sensitive ears?” Yeojin mockingly replied.

“She is just mad because she hasn’t gotten some in a while…” Hyejoo provided for the class.

“Is that true?” Heejin asked out of nowhere suddenly interested in the conversation.

“I haven’t… Who cares? I will definitely get some tonight!” Jungeun answered while she licked her lips looking at Heejin. Yeojin noticed the exchange.

“What the fuck? No homo bro! You both got your thingies down there… Don’t tell me you are…?” Yeojin asked as she made gagging sounds. Frankly, she was just being an ass, she didn’t care about what her unnies were into, which was obviously each other. She only cared about annoying Jungeun.

“No homo! No homo! No homo!” Hyejoo started yelling in the speakerphone.

Hyunjin listened to all the scandalous nonsense going on in her living room but she couldn’t care less. She was beyond happy, she was ecstatic. Her Sooyoungie and her were soon to be mated.

_Bring me a higher love (oh oh), bring me a higher love, where's that higher love I keep thinking of? ♪_

Someone was calling her. That someone was her soft jaguar, Sooyoung! She knew it because of the ringtone. And she was late! She’d better have an explanation!

“Yaong~ Baby! I’m outside! I brought the van… Sorry for the lateness, I stopped to put some gas…” Sooyoung unnecessarily told Hyunjin.

Honestly, Hyunjin thought Sooyoung was the best. She didn’t even have to ask her why she was late. She knew what Hyunjin wanted to know even if she didn’t ask. They were connected on some spiritual level or Sooyoung was just whipped as fuck.

“We are coming right up~ Aeong~!” Hyunjin told Sooyoung and quickly grabbed her friends and kicked them out of her apartment.

They descended the stairs and they saw the van parked over Hyunjin’s garden with Sooyoung leaning on it with her bunny teeth showing the brightest smile Hyunjin had seen on her as of yet. Her garden and ruined flowers didn’t matter at the moment. She was blinded by Sooyoung's beaming smile.

They ran towards each other to meet on the way and when they did, they hugged like they hadn’t seen each other in years when in reality they saw one another that morning to have breakfast before Sooyoung’s shift.

“Baby! I missed you so much!” Sooyoung exaggerated.

“I missed you too! So much! Aeong~!” Hyunjin continued.

“Yaong~!”

“Aeong~!”

“Yaong~!”

“Aeong~!”

“Yaong~!”

“Can we please go now… I feel like I’m losing my erection by seeing your disgusting love display...” Chaewon told the girls, surprising everyone by her bluntness.

“Chae, you don’t have a dick…” Sooyoung told her friend.

“How could I? I lost it by seeing you two…” Chaewon exasperatingly said and went back into the van. When had she gotten out? Sooyoung asked herself. 

“Who dat hottie?” Hyejoo suddenly asked, rearranging her hardening dick by putting her hand inside her pants.

“Eeeewww… You better wash your nasty hands, dude!” Yeojin told Hyejoo after noticing what she did.

“Well, well, well… So, I guess introductions are in order then…” Sooyoung was going to start introducing the groups of friends when she was interrupted.

“Yaongie unnie, thank you for your camaraderie but we want pussy and cock, introductions are not necessary… Can we please go now?” Yeojin told Sooyoung in a surprisingly civil manner. 

“If that’s what everyone wants…” Sooyoung looked at all the displeased faces of her friends and soon to be friends and nodded “Okay, then...” Sooyoung sighed. 

Everyone went into the van and chose their seats. Yet, nobody chose the passenger's seat. 

“So, who is going to drive us?” Hyunjin asked anxiously. Her heat was coming, time was of the essence. 

Out of nowhere a girl no taller than 1.65 cm. dressed in a suit and sunglasses, in the middle of the night, opened the passenger’s door and sat there. “I will, Miss Kim.” She informed Hyunjin.

“Jiwoo!!!!” The majority of the passengers exclaimed in surprise and a bit of fear. 

Supposedly, Hyejoo had fooled Jiwoo so she could tag along with her friends. It seemed the only one being fooled had been Hyejoo who looked nervous all of a sudden.

“Where did you come from? Who are you? Do I know you?” Sooyoung asked confused, yet again.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Ha. I’m Kim Jiwoo. Miss Son’s bodyguard.” Jiwoo politely replied.

“Who is Miss Son? What is going on?” Sooyoung asked confused, yet yet again.

“I’ll tell you later, baby…” Hyunjin told Sooyoung and grabbed her hand reassuringly.

In the backseat, Yeojin, Hyejoo, Chaewon, and Heejin were seated. The rest who knew? 

“I thought Jiwoo wasn’t coming with us Hye…” Yeojin whispered to Hyejoo.

“I guess, we can never outwit her, Yeo. I’m just relieved that she is not opposed to the idea of the breeding house…” Hyejoo whispered back realizing that Jiwoo knew everything that went on with her.

“You’re right dude! Let’s get some chicks!” Yeojin exclaimed excitedly.

“Chicks? You mean chicken? We’re not going to a farm or to the chicken place… But I think we could make a detour… I’m feeling kind of hungry…” Jungeun intruded in their conversation. 

“Chicks as in ladies, you imbecile!” Yeojin shouted. Jungeun was really asking for it.

Heejin, Hyejoo, and Chaewon started chuckling.

“Since when? Genius…” Jungeun replied indignantly.

“Since I say so, loser! Shut up! Nobody is talking to you!” Yeojin barked back.

“Yeojin! That’s enough!” Heejin scolded her. Yeojin listened. Yeojin would always listen to Heejin.

The ride continued in silence and everyone was kind of just imagining how the night would be when Yeojin saw that Jungeun was staring at Heejin when the later was looking out of the window. She couldn’t miss this opportunity. It was too easy. Sorry Heejin, she thought.

“Do you want a picture?” Yeojin asked Jungeun.

“What? What are you talking about?” Jungeun asked caught off guard.

“Man, I knew it… I knew you were gay!” Yeojin yelled.

“I’m not gay… I mean… I’m not…” Jungeun nervously replied.

“I thought we were all gay…” Chaewon intervened.

“She doesn’t mean it that way... She means Jungeun is fucking sniffing Heejin’s hair kind of gay…” Hyejoo replied to Chaewon and winked at her. Chaewon felt like she was going to faint.

Chaewon had been pretty interested in the girl with long black hair and triangle mouth since she saw her coming out of Hyunjin's apartment. Still, as much as she liked her, she wouldn’t ever make the first move. Moves were made on her, not the other way around. So, she was pretty happy as it seemed she had been able to catch the cutie’s attention.

“What is going on over there?” Hyunjin asked from the front, seated on Sooyoung’s lap as if they weren't enough seats in a 12 passenger van.

“N-nothing… Everything’s cool, Hyunnie.” Jungeun answered uneasy.

“You’re right… That softness is too gay…” Chaewon agreed with Yeojin.

“Hey, Yaongie unnie! Your kid is cool! You have to let us borrow her some time…” Yeojin told Sooyoung while pointing at Chaewon.

Sooyoung turned around and gave her an okay sign. She knew things were getting pretty heated at the back but she couldn't lose her focus on Hyunjin. 

If the couple app was as precise as the ad said, in less than an hour Hyunjin would be in heat. She felt like a horny teenager all of a sudden just thinking about all the things she would do to her as her arousal was making itself present.

Hyunjin was sitting on her lap and she could feel how her cock was hardening. She didn’t want to be disrespectful and had worn compression boxers so Hyunjin wouldn’t notice it if she suddenly got an erection. But now, she was regretting it. She felt trapped in her own underwear. 

“And if I’m ace?” Heejin unexpectedly said. She was feeling nervous of what the night would throw at her.

“You are not.” Jungeun stated with conviction.

“I think pussy is not for me… Maybe I’m asexual?” Heejin worriedly told Jungeun. Well, there was another possibility but nobody would say it out loud. Nobody except Yeojin.

“You are just gay, unnie.” Yeojin told her reassuringly and gave her a pat on the back. Heejin didn’t understand what she meant.

“Well, we are approaching the breeding house, guys!” Someone interrupted the ongoing conversation.

“Who are you? Do we even know you? How did you get in the car?” Hyejoo asked the stranger.

“I’m Jinsoul. Chaewon’s stepsister and Sooyoung’s friend?” Jinsoul introduced herself as she furrowed her eyebrows questioningly.

“Fish unnie! I’ve heard some interesting facts about you…” Yeojin told her charmingly. 

“Really?” Jinsoul asked surprised. Yeojin nodded her head. 

“A mermaid, uh? That’s more interesting than whatever Yaongie unnie is.” Yeojin assured Jinsoul.

A mermaid? Hyunjin thought. Sooyoung hadn’t mentioned that. So, a black jaguar was friends with a mermaid. That had to be a joke. Two rare species together. Hyunjin was getting into research mode and just as she was going to start an interrogation on Jinsoul, someone interfered.

“Mermaids are one of the most majestic species. They are known for their beauty and now I can confirm the sayings are true. You're beautiful, Miss Jung.” Jiwoo said not looking at anyone but referring to Jinsoul obviously.

“Thank you…? How do you even know my last name?” Jinsoul blushed acknowledging Jiwoo’s compliment.

“You’re welcome, Miss Jung. I just know things. It’s part of my job.” Jiwoo told her plainly.

Jinsoul felt a tingle in her lower parts. This Jiwoo girl, had caught her eye since she hopped on the van. She looked like a hired killer but also like a cute little penguin in a tuxedo. She wanted to steal a smile off her face and maybe steal her heart too. 

“That’s the longest sentence I've ever heard coming from Jiwoo's mouth… What is going on?” Hyejoo asked openly.

“We’re on the twilight zone, dude!” Yeojin replied, knowing Hyejoo’s interest in the paranormal.

“Are you for real?” Hyejoo’s eyes were sparkling at the possibility of knowing more about ‘the unknown’.

“We are not. We’ve arrived at our destination: The breeding house.” Jiwoo announced and parked the van. 

Everyone got out and stretched their legs. Sooyoung was having trouble standing up straight because she had an erection and didn’t want Yeojin to make fun of her. Hyunjin noticed the awkwardness of Sooyoung’s actions and stood up in front of her, hiding her from view.

“Just wait a little longer, baby~” Hyunjin whispered in her ear and when she did, Sooyoung felt it. A strong aroma in the air. Hyunjin’s arousal filling her nostrils. She was in heat. Should she check the app or was this enough confirmation? Sooyoung's dumbness was one of a kind.

Hyunjin felt how a wave of perspire descended from her head to her toes. In no time, she was sweating bullets and breathing heavily. It’s been a while since she felt like this as she suppressed her heats, but the overwhelmingness of it was difficult to forget. She clung on Sooyoung’s arms, unable to remain standing for much longer.

“Sooyoung, I can’t handle it… It’s too much… Let’s go inside… Tell everyone...” Hyunjin was panting by now. She needed any kind of contact with her chosen mate and she needed it now.

“Hey, guys! We part ways here… Hyunjin’s heat just came… Ahhh, so… Good luck tonight! See you later!” Sooyoung carried Hyunjin and ran to the establishment’s entrance. 

“So... That was the awful smell of heat, yuck...! Time to find a hole then… Come on guys… Time to find some hoes!” Yeojin told the group as she appointed herself as the leader now that their parents were gone.

“Have some respect for the ladies, midget… What would Haseul say if she heard you talking like that?” Jungeun reprimanded Yeojin. Nobody understood why Jungeun insisted on talking back to Yeojin. She would only lose at the end. 

Not again. Why did Jungeun always got on her nerves. It was like she was asking for it. She must love the humiliation a lot, maybe it was her kink? Yeojin thought. Ironically, she was not far from the truth.

“Kinda ironic you talking about respecting the ladies, unnie… Aren't you a player?” Hyejoo confronted Jungeun. Jungeun gulped.

“We're not talking about me… I was saying Haseul would be disappointed if she heard you talking so crudely...” Jungeun tried to turn the matter in her favor. 

“Haseul? You mean my sister Haseul?” Yeojin feigned ignorance.

“Yes? As far as I remember she was nothing like you, so polite and composed…” Jungeun remembered her first girlfriend fondly.

“Are you serious? Ho Haseul is the sluttiest of them all, dude…! 2 cocks 1 cunt, they call her!” Yeojin said. Nobody called her that, only her annoying little sister who obviously got a pass from Haseul.

“What?!?!?!?” Jungeun asked in disbelief. She knew Haseul was engaged. She didn’t know her fiancée personally but she had heard only good things about her. She was certain Haseul was not a whore.

“Don’t you know that Vivi unnie is a snake hybrid?” Yeojin cockily told Jungeun. Jungeun knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

“A SNAKE!!!” Jinsoul who had remained silent admiring Jiwoo from afar suddenly shrieked.

“That’s some rare shit! Rarer than me and Sooyoung! I want to know this Vivi individual!!” Jinsoul continued. “Your sister is engaged with a snake hybrid and she is a dog hybrid? My respects, man…!” Jinsoul high fived Yeojin.

“I don’t understand…” Jungeun, just like Sooyoung in whatever situation, was confused.

“I’ll do the explanations.” Jiwoo stated. “Snake hybrids are known for their insatiable sexual appetite but most of all because they have two penises.” Jiwoo did the mic drop and walked off to the side dramatically.

Jinsoul hadn’t taken her eyes off her all throughout her short speech. Heart eyes replacing her normally indifferent orbs.

“Who are you? Where is my Jiwoo?!?!?! Jiwoo wouldn’t do anything like that!!” Hyejoo screamed slapping her own cheeks incredulous of her bodyguard’s behavior.

“Snake?? Haseul??” Jungeun asked no one as she imagined her innocent ex with some voracious snake hybrid.

“She is probably rawing Haseul’s holes in this precise moment.” Yeojin deadpanned looking directly at Jungeun.

xxx

_In the Jo/Wong Household... Most likely on Haseul and Vivi’s sinful bed…_

xxx

Haseul was bouncing back and forth on Vivi’s lap while Vivi just watched her with a smirk on her face, her arms crossed behind her head enjoying the view.

“You look so sinful, Seullie… All sweaty and panting… Are you enjoying yourself…? Because I am…” Vivi told her teasingly. She loved to rile the girl up and push her to her limits. She liked Haseul’s aggressive side and loved to provoke it.

“Shut up! Do something… Fuck…!” Vivi was eager to please her fiancée and did just as she was told. She took her off her lap and began hammering her two holes in the air. She was pushing both of her cocks so deep and fast inside Haseul that she thought she would tear her perineum. 

“Aaahhhh…!!! Vivi…!! Harder, baby!! Pleasee!” Haseul begged frantically as Vivi continued ramming into her. 

Haseul was being so good to her. She was the only one able to do it. Nobody could take her like her. Her holes were made for her dicks, a perfect fit.

Surely, not every hybrid was made for handling two penises at the same time. Sometimes being a snake hybrid was not as fun as the media pictured it to be. She was lucky she had found her match in Haseul and couldn’t wait to call her, her wife.

“Vivi!!! Vivi!!! I love you, baby!!!” Haseul yelled desperately, wanting to squeeze the cum out of her fiancée once and for all and erase that irritating smirk from her beautiful face.

“Seulie… You feel so good… I’m glad we could have this moment to ourselves… It’s been so long… I can’t wait for our honeymoon…” Vivi muttered under her breath, impaling Haseul over and over again as she thrusted upwards into her core.

"I know baby… It’s so good we’re finally having some alone time… With Yeojin running around and causing chaos it’s been so difficult…” Haseul replied unaware of what she was really saying.

“Fuck!!!!... I know… Thank you, Yeojin!!...” Vivi declared and continued going at a rapid pace to get her fiancée into orgasm.

Yeojin? Haseul thought. Wait a moment. Where was Yeojin? Now that she thought about it, they were clearly alone. It’s been a while since they were left to their own devices and could blissfully indulge in their loving activities because Yeojin was always around. 

“Where is Yeojin!! Where the hell is that annoying brat!! She was supposed to be grounded!!” Haseul screamed in realization when she noticed the absence of her baby sister.

“Yeojin!!! I swear to God I will ground you for a year when I get back at you!!” Haseul continued screaming angrily and bouncing on Vivi. Vivi felt like she was being crushed on the bed by Haseul’s harsh movements.

“Keep fucking me baby…!! Fuck the anger out of me!!!” Haseul yelled at Vivi, absolutely enraged.

And Vivi complied. She loved how mad Haseul would get over anything involving her baby sister. Yeojin wasn’t all that bad, really. Haseul was just biased, she was not. She would later tell her that she was the one that gave Yeojin permission to go out with her friends. After all, sex was the best when Haseul was angry.

xxx

_Back to our beloved side characters..._

xxx

“Your tiny dick didn’t do it for my sister… Loser!” Yeojin spat at a teary-eyed Jungeun.

“I can’t believe what you’re telling me… My innocent Haseul…” Jungeun replied in a nostalgic manner.

“She knew you were G-A-Y, bro… And went for the better cock.” Hyejoo added. Chaewon looked at her in admiration.

“I-I-I’m no- Enough with the gay jokes!! It’s time to get some pussy!” Jungeun ignored them and also tried to ignore her own feelings. Her ego was hurt. Was her dick so bad? She asked herself as she lowered her head trying to get a glimpse of it.

“Are you sure you want pussy? You do not look like the type…” Chaewon, the mean girl, mentioned.

“What are you saying? You don’t know me… I’m the pussy master… I’ve had more pussy than anyone!” Jungeun proudly announced as if anybody cared.

“Sure, you have, unnie… Now, can we go? I’m getting impatient…” Heejin surprisingly butted in the conversation. Butted in? Kind of ironic, Heejin thought, breaking the fourth wall.

“Something must be going on if Heejin unnie is impatient for some pussy… I thought she was ace...” Yeojin said getting frustrated by both Jungeun and Heejin.

“I’m tired of all this crap! Are we going to the breeding house or not?” Jiwoo complained. It was the first time she had shown some kind of emotion and all they needed to do was to bring her to a whore house. 

Who would have thought that indifferent Jiwoo just needed sex to enter the equation and start acting normally?

“Let’s gooooo!!” Yeojin yelled annoyed by the constant delays that she was sure also provoking.

“Yay!” Everyone exclaimed. Jiwoo was part of the gang now.

xxx


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ It seems like it has been a long time hasn't it? Well here it is, the final part ^^
> 
> Initially, I wrote this fic with the intention of creating a whole universe around these characters, like doing oneshots of each pair and maybe more because I became really attached to them and in a way I still am, so who knows really... only the future will tell... ^.-
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!

xxx

Sooyoung carried Hyunjin until she was stopped at the reception desk. She showed both of their IDs and was feeling thankful they had decided to book a room the day before so they wouldn’t have to do it now. 

They were escorted to their chambers and pretty soon left to their own devices. Rooms for couples were extremely different from the glass rooms used for people without mates. Couples room were like normal hotel rooms and sometimes even better with diverse amenities, food and sex toys. Sooyoung had asked for a suit beforehand, she wanted the best for Hyunjin.

As soon as Sooyoung entered the room, she dropped Hyunjin on the bed and was starting to take off her pants when Hyunjin jumped on her, like a wild cat, pushing her on the bed. She got on top of Sooyoung in a matter of seconds. 

“Hyunjin, baby.... Calm down, we’ve got the whole night for ourselves. Let’s do this properly…” Sooyoung reassured Hyunjin and took her off her lap.

Hyunjin was going crazy. Her heat was overcoming her like it was the first one she had ever experienced, and in a way it was. It’s been years since she had the opportunity to let her instincts take over and she felt she would lose control anytime soon. She was leaking generously and her pussy walls were clutching on nothing. She needed Sooyoung to take the itch away. 

“Sooyoungie… I want you so much, please… Don’t take too long… I don’t know how much longer I can take it...” Hyunjin gasped.

Sooyoung wasted no time. Hyunjin needed her. She took off her clothes as fast as she could and exposed herself to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was amazed at the sight she had in front of her. Sooyoung, completely naked, presenting herself in front her sporting a shy smile and her chest heaving up and down.

In all her years of research and studies she had never seen a specimen so beautiful as Sooyoung and she was awestruck just admiring her magnificent body. She was seeing her in all her glory for the first time and she could make out all the physical traits that made her what she was.

Her long straight black hair was shining elegantly resting over her shoulders. Her pink erect nipples looked soft to the touch and her bare and ample chest was covered in delicious sweat. 

Hyunjin almost lost all her restraints when she outlined the peculiarities that made her so different. Her arms, legs, and back were covered in velvety black fur the same way her ears and fluffy tail were too. Nevertheless, the most magnificent part of it all were the spots that covered her whole body. Little rose-shaped spots that represented the grandiosity of her species. Hyunjin was fascinated by Sooyoung’s anatomy. She was a unique specimen, indeed. And she was hers.

Sooyoung was feeling timid under Hyunjin’s scrutiny but she wanted to show her who she was in the flesh. Not even Yerim had seen her like this. Sooyoung always felt awkward about her body but in this short time with Hyunjin she had really learned to love herself and now she was proud of what she was and she wanted to show it to the world. Her world meaning Hyunjin.

“You’re the most beautiful being I’ve seen, Sooyoung. I can’t believe you’re mine.” Hyunjin timidly told Sooyoung, grateful for having her.

“You’re wrong, Hyunjin… You’re the most beautiful among us two.” Sooyoung pointed out as she was coming closer to her.

Hyunjin had been so distracted by Sooyoung’s display that she had forgotten to see one important part in her anatomy. But now, she wasn’t able to tear her gaze away from it because Sooyoung started walking in her direction. 

“It’s huge!” Hyunjin couldn’t help but cry out when she saw Sooyoung’s beautiful cock. She even fell back into the bed in astonishment.

Sooyoung, seeing Hyunjin’s reaction, started coughing in embarrassment. Hyunjin was so cute. She was so precious. She was so thankful for having found her. She was perfect for her.

Hyunjin was still admiring Sooyoung’s lower parts. She was mesmerized. Her cock was enormous and it had a slight curvature towards the left. The veins were popping out and were visible even from the distance. It had to be one of the longest dicks too. She knew about stuff like this. It was her job. And to add up, it had an impressive girth. 

She had really big hands but she was sure she wouldn’t be able to wrap it with one of them and be able to touch her fingers with her thumb. She wondered all the places it could reach inside of her. Where had Sooyoung hidden this all this time? The answer: Compression boxers.

“Baby~! You’re making me feel embarrassed, please stop staring. Did nobody tell you it’s rude to stare?” Sooyoung was feeling shy all over again. She unsuccessfully tried to cover her penis.

“It’s not rude to stare at something that belongs to me, Sooyoung… And don’t dare cover it!” Hyunjin boldly replied.

“Baby… It’s your turn… I want to see all your beautiful self…” Sooyoung grabbed Hyunjin by the neck and gave her a deep kiss. 

Hyunjin understood what Sooyoung meant and she started undressing herself. Sooyoung stared at her while she did it, admiring every second it took Hyunjin to get rid of her clothes. 

Sooyoung felt she was losing control. She grabbed her dick and started massaging it, letting the precum spurt from the tip as she did so.

“Don’t start playing without me, Sooyoungie~ Your kitty cat is ready…” Hyunjin purred. 

Hyunjin placed herself at the edge of the bed, back facing Sooyoung in a kneeling position. Her hands and knees grasping the bed sheets and waiting for her mate to take her. She wiggled her ass, her fluffy tail wagging in unison as she called for Sooyoung to claim her.

Sooyoung felt the need to grab her dick again when she saw Hyunjin’s gaping holes clenching and unclenching, asking for something to fill them and make them whole. Hyunjin’s pussy was leaking in abundance, preparing her for the taking. But this was not it. She didn’t want her first time like this as hot as this was.

Hyunjin felt an eternity had passed and Sooyoung hadn’t made a move yet. Was she jerking off or something? Just when she was about to turn her head in her direction, she felt Sooyoung caressing her fluffy ears.

“I want to make love to you and look into your eyes, Hyunjin. At least, the first time I take you...” Sooyoung whispered soothingly. 

Hyunjin felt like she was about to cry. Not only she had the most gorgeous partner, but also the sweetest.

Hyunjin did as told by Sooyoung and changed her position. She laid back on the bed and waited for Sooyoung to do the rest.

Sooyoung got on top of Hyunjin and lowered her whole body onto her. She began kissing her softly and petting her ears. Hyunjin responded to her in the same manner as her tail embraced her and pulled her closer. 

Their kisses were more like pecks, like they were discovering what a kiss was for the first time. Despite the heat, they didn’t want to rush it too much. They wanted to know each other and enjoy every instance of their lovemaking. 

Hyunjin felt like she had a fever, the effects of her heat, already taking a toll on her. She knew that if she wasn’t filled soon, she would go animalistic and find anything to satiate her thirst. That is why, she started getting more aggressive.

She began giving open-mouthed kisses to Sooyoung, biting her lips and also her face. Her tongue intruding into her mouth and also licking her all over. She descended to her neck and sucked on her skin until it turned red.

Sooyoung realized there wasn’t much time before Hyunjin went feral. She was already acting up. Nonetheless, she wanted to try something first. Hopefully, Hyunjin wouldn’t mind and bit her dick off before it got inside of her.

She got off Hyunjin and keeled over her. Both of her legs at each side of Hyunjin’s body. She took her cock in her left hand and began masturbating in front of her.

“Baby~! I’m going to brand you. I will stain you with my seed and mark you with my scent so everyone knows you are mine.” Sooyoung rubbed herself frantically as she felt her impending orgasm.

She would soon blow her load. But she had to make certain to do it in little spurts all over Hyunjin.

Hyunjin felt like she was under a spell. Sooyoung looked mesmerizing, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened. In no time, she was releasing tiny strings of cum and bathing her with them. 

Hyunjin felt how Sooyoung put her penis over her face and started cumming on her. She smelled so good and her cum did too. Then, after blowing a bit of her load, Sooyoung grabbed her balls forcefully to stop her cum from releasing itself and went to another part of her body to do the same. She repeated the process as many times as she needed to smear her cum all over Hyunjin’s body. 

Sooyoung felt so proud of the sight before her eyes. There was not a part of Hyunjin’s body that was not covered with her seed. But she hadn’t finished quite yet. 

She used her penis to spread the cum more equally using the tip of her cock to coat her body thoroughly, rubbing it all over.

Hyunjin’s body became a canvas and she was the artist in charge of creating a masterpiece, a masterpiece that was her mate and her juices.

Hyunjin let out little purrs of pain as Sooyoung rubbed her dick all over her body. It was understandable as all felidae knew of the pain that came with performing these kinds of acts.

There was an extensive diversity of hybrids in the world. Each and one of them with their unique characteristics. Sooyoung was a jaguar, and as such, she had a different anatomy in comparison to other hybrids. 

Her penis was covered in tiny spines all around the tip and upon withdrawal, when mating, the spines would scratch the vagina walls of her partner. This was supposed to serve as a trigger for ovulation. 

The majority of felidae liked a little pain with their pleasure and it was to be expected as it was in their genes. It was natural for them and they were fine with it. The only way not to experience any pain when mating was if they had interbreed intercourse, and this was not the case.

Hyunjin was feeling so sinful. It was unbelievable that this woman was the same she called soft jaguar. She could have never imagined Sooyoung was capable of something like this, branding her with her scent. Things like this were proof that they were part animal.

“Baby, please. It’s time.” Hyunjin begged almost going insane her pussy dripping and aching to be stuffed. 

Sooyoung got in her former position. On top of Hyunjin. She grabbed both of her legs and bent them at the knees, placing them on her front, in a way Hyunjin’s pussy and ass were exposed to her.

Sooyoung put her cock in Hyunjin’s entrance and started rubbing it around her hole but not inserting it where it needed to be. She wanted to tease Hyunjin a bit.

“Please, Sooyoung…! Please!!!” Hyunjin demanded in desperation, becoming delirious by the second.

Sooyoung continued her taunting and used the tip of her cock to stroke Hyunjin’s clit. She loved seeing her so desperate for her. She had already become addicted to the faces she made when she was denied the pleasure she sought and she would enjoy it more. She was fiercely rubbing her clit that Hyunjin felt that she would soon have an orgasm but as she was about to have it. Sooyoung stopped.

“Sooyoung!!!!” Hyunjin yelled back at her with tears in her eyes. Sooyoung was being so mean to her. She didn’t deserve this treatment. She had been a good kitty. 

Sooyoung suddenly pushed one inch of her dick inside Hyunjin and felt the greedy grasp of her pelvic muscles pulsating around her. It was just the tip but it felt amazing. She then retrieved herself and Hyunjin arched her back, demanding more.

“Ohhh My Goood!! I felt your spines, baby!! You’ve scratched me so good…” Hyunjin purred approvingly of Sooyoung’s actions.

Sooyoung entered her again and Hyunjin clamped on her once more, she then pulled out again and Hyunjin whined. She enjoyed torturing her this way, just giving her a little bit of her and then denying her the pleasure. 

She loved the way Hyunjin’s pussy looked, gripping on the head of her penis and not wanting to let it go just for it to be forced out of her over and over again. She repeated this torment for a few minutes, consciously making Hyunjin more soaked so she could be ready to take all of her.

The glistening pink lips adorning her pussy, her protruding clit asking to be kissed, her twitching hole wanting to be filled. Hyunjin was a sight for sore eyes.

“Sooyoungie… Please, I need all of you…” Hyunjin demanded eager for more.

Sooyoung smiled back at her and looked straight into her dark eyes and in one sole move, buried her dick deep inside of her, bottoming out instantly.

“AAAHHHHHH!!! Sooyoung!!!!” Hyunjin moaned in pleasure.

Sooyoung was snuggled cozily into her vagina, palpitating deliciously inside her as her canal accepted her length and her walls clenched on her shaft.

“I love you, Hyunjin.” Sooyoung, balls deep into Hyunjin, declared. 

Sooyoung was breathing heavily, all the foreplay hitting her at once. The feeling of being finally inside her mate overwhelming her senses. She had never felt so satisfied and they hadn’t even really started. Hyunjin was hugging her cock so tightly. Her insides felt so warm, soft and welcoming that she knew when she had to pull out it was going to be difficult not only for Hyunjin but also for her. She was deep into her canal not just at the entrance so it was going to feel more painful than her previous play.

“Baby… I’m going to pull out… Are you ready? Is that okay? Or do you need more time?” Sooyoung asked Hyunjin with a worried tone. 

Despite all the teasing, Sooyoung wanted the pain to be the least for Hyunjin, she wouldn’t jeopardize her relationship with her for her own pleasure. This act was for both of them, and they both would enjoy it.

“Don’t worry, baby… Don’t hold back…” Hyunjin raised her hand and caressed Sooyoung’s face.

Sooyoung pulled out all her cock out and rammed it back again and waited for any type of reaction from Hyunjin.

“Soooyouuuunnggg!!!” Hyunjin screamed in a combination of pleasure and pain.

“Baby? Are y-...?” Sooyoung tried to ask Hyunjin only to be silenced by her.

“Don’t hold back, don’t hold back… Fuck me, please… Fuck me!!!” Hyunjin screamed back at her wantonly. 

Sooyoung began to slip in and out of her, creating a perfect rhythm for the two, going steady at it. She was pressing Hyunjin hard onto the bed and fucking her with all her might. Slapping sounds could be heard every time their pelvis made contact with each other. Her movements were so fast, she felt they would break the bed. Her legs were extended and she was going so deep into Hyunjin that she felt she would get to cum soon.

Hyunjin was finally back to her own self. She had been waiting too long and she was starting to become feral. Fortunately, she didn’t. If not, she wouldn’t be able to feel the pleasure of Sooyoung’s thrusts. Sooyoung was making her feel so good, too good. She felt that all the time she hadn’t indulged in sex had been worth it, if this was the price at the end. There was no one like Sooyoung. She was the kindest and most thoughtful person she had ever met and she was also a beast in the sack. She wouldn’t ever let go of her.

“Mmmm… My Aeongie feels so so good… What a squishy pussy…” Sooyoung let out between huffs.

“It's your pussy, baby… I'm all yours… Are you mine too, my soft jaguar?” Hyunjin asked breathlessly. 

“I'm all yours, baby… My cock belongs to you only… Soft jaguar, baby?… Can't you feel I'm all hard for you?” Sooyoung asked jokingly as she gave a hard thrust that made Hyunjin arch her back in surprise.

“Sooyoung!!!” Hyunjin grunted as Sooyoung continued fucking her like she was punishing her.

Sooyoung was pounding so hard into Hyunjin that her frenzied pace helped Hyunjin’s insides make squishy sounds each time she plunged inside her mate. Hyunjin was taking her so well. She was the perfect mate. Ready to please her and take her hard just the way she liked.

“Harder… Sooyoungie… Go harder…! You're scratching me so good! Pound my pussy, baby!!” Hyunjin whined while purring desperately feeling so full she swore she would collapse due to the over stretching of her cunt.

Sooyoung thrusted in earnest more forcefully. She knew she was hitting her deep inside as she watched how her whole cock disappeared and took a while to come back and reappear again, her spines glistening with precum. Hyunjin’s insides, slippery and warm, were so tight, she felt she would break her cock in two.

Hyunjin was feeling so much ecstasy, she clenched on Sooyoung’s dick as fast and as many times as she could. She wanted to squeeze all the semen out of her and paint her walls with it.

“So good! My Sooyoungie is so good to me… Her big cock is pleasuring me... So much… Am I being a good girl too?” Hyunjin teased Sooyoung as she applied all the pressure she could manage on her mate's meat rod.

“You are perfect, baby… You’re swallowing me whole with your hungry pussy…” Sooyoung barely answered back, too lost in the pleasure.

Sooyoung felt her orgasm was approaching but she wouldn’t dare to cum before Hyunjin. She had to make her cum first. Sooyoung had her legs extended but she knew that if she were to sit literally on top of Hyunjin’s pussy she would reach even deeper and Hyunjin would certainly climax. 

“Baby… Bear with me… Sooyoungie will make Aeongie cum…” Sooyoung promised as she began to bend her legs and kneel in front of Hyunjin, without pulling her cock out of her, her balls grazing Hyunjin's pussy lips.

“Mmmmm… Baby… What are you doing…? That is hitting me differently… So good…” Hyunjin praised the change in position.

Sooyoung knew Hyunjin was liking this position more as it hit her more deeply. She could feel it too. However, she wouldn’t be able to hold her release more and she needed to make Hyunjin orgasm first.

Sooyoung, who was still kneeling, put Hyunjin’s legs on her shoulders so she could have her arms free and use them for her next movement. 

Hyunjin was surprised when Sooyoung let go of her legs and just put them over her shoulders. She thought she had gotten tired. She didn’t want to cause her any distress by having to carry her weight and fucking her at the same time. She was going to lower her legs when suddenly Sooyoung grabbed her again and she felt being squeezed to the limit as she was pushed onto the mattress.

Sooyoung had used both of her arms to support her weight and move, so she could squat over Hyunjin. By doing so, she was practically seated on the top of her pussy, using her legs and bottom as if they were a chair. She put her hand again on the inside of Hyunjin’s legs and gave a testing but punishing thrust. 

“Sooooyoooouuuung!!!” Hyunjin yelped overcame by the ferocity of the thrust she had received. Sooyoung had definitely hit her cervix.

Hyunjin hadn’t noticed yet but blood had rushed to her face. The position they were in was so erotic it embarrassed her.

Sooyoung was on top of her like she was a horse and she was just waiting for her cowgirl to take her for a ride.

“Baby… I know you are a cat but you also make a wonderful pony…” Sooyoung mocked her as she began rubbing her clit furiously from her sitting position.

“Sooyoungie… Fuck me... Fuck me…” Hyunjin begged as Sooyoung had stopped her thrusts after the initial testing thrust she did on her.

Sooyoung, as obedient as she was, began riding Hyunjin so fast that the bed was squeaking loudly and both feared it wouldn’t be able to hold them.

“Aaaaahhh….! Mmmmmmm….! Sooyoungieee….! Fuckkk…! Soooo goooood…!” Hyunjin cried in bliss as Sooyoung hammered her cunt.

Sooyoung kept bouncing up and down onto her ass, burying her cock as deep as Hyunjin could take it. Beating her cervix with every plunge of her big cock.

She started to feel the need to cum again and by the state Hyunjin was in, it seemed she was too. She tried to be even wilder, so she let go of Hyunjin's legs once again and grounded her hips applying all the pressure she could. Cats were flexible so she knew Hyunjin could handle it. 

She was crushing Hyunjin onto the bed. When she reached her limit, she grasped the sheets with her hands and continued her quick pounding.

“Sooooooyooooungiiiieeee….!! Aaaaahhhh!! What are you doing to me…? You want to break me… Break me, baby... Break meeee!!” Hyunjin, lost into lust and with her pupils dilated, screamed.

Sooyoung had Hyunjin trapped, squished and pressed. Her movements hadn’t lost her tempo at all as she was going harder and faster ruthlessly rutting into Hyunjin. She felt Hyunjin’s walls put her cock in a death grip, holding it for more than three seconds and then she knew Hyunjin was cumming. 

“Mmmmmmm…. Babyyyy…. I’m cummmmiiiiing!!!” Hyunjin was cumming at last. She felt pride in her fucking. She had satisfied her mate.

Hyunjin was cumming and it was a lot. Her cum was leaking and spurting all over Sooyoung’s cock, balls and stomach. Due to her position, it looked as if Hyunjin's pussy was a fountain. Flowing and splashing her juices all over. 

Nevertheless, Sooyoung hadn’t cum yet and she was eager to do it and cream some more of her seed over Hyunjin. She saw that Hyunjin kept on cumming copiously and she couldn’t wait for her to finish. She had to take her for another ride.

She pressed her hips and hands even more, squeezing Hyunjin yet again and started bucking her hips furiously slapping into her skin.

“Sooyoungie….! Mmmmm….! Mmmmmm….!!” Hyunjin purred out of control.

Sooyoung chased after her orgasm and grounded her cock until it reached the deepest of Hyunjin’s canal. She was feeling it, she was feeling her orgasm approach finally. She was thrusting rhythmically with all the strength she had. But soon her movements became irregular, signaling she would release soon. And she did, and Hyunjin did too, again.

“I’m cumming baby… I’m cumming… Take it, baby… Take all my cum…” Sooyoung screamed intensely, satisfied and pleased.

“Baby… I’m cumming too… We are cumming together… I love you Sooyoungie…” Hyunjin came once more and gushed extensively. Smearing them both with her neverending cum.

Sooyoung was tired but she was happy. This was the best sex she had in all her life. She couldn’t even call it sex. This was different. This was mating, this was lovemaking. 

She got off Hyunjin and with all the care in the world, helped her disentangle her legs. And when she did, she was in for a surprise as all the accumulated cum inside Hyunjin started spilling like a waterfall from inside her. 

“I can’t believe all the mess we’ve made… It has never been like this…” Hyunjin said somewhat preoccupied and ashamed.

“Don’t feel bad baby… It’s natural, it’s normal… You should know better…” Sooyoung answered back, reminding her of her chosen career.

“Don’t go all smart with me, baby… I know what you mean… I’m just pleasantly surprised?” Hyunjin replied to Sooyoung’s teasing.

“I know, I know… Feels unbelievable… It’s so overwhelming… All this feeling… Mmmm… Are you ready for round two?” Sooyoung cockily told Hyunjin.

“You’re unbelievable! Round two? More like round three… And yes, I am ready…” Hyunjin responded.

“I wonder how the gang is doing… I hope they are having a good time just as we are…” Sooyoung elaborated.

“Knowing them… I’m sure they are…” Hyunjin finalized and hopped over Sooyoung, ready to continue their naughty activities.

xxx

_In the glass room nearest to the entrance… Were they so desperate?_

xxx

“Ooooh!!! Yes!! Yes!! Yes!!! Mmmmm!! Raw my ass!! Raw my ass, Heekie… Mmmmm… Harder, harder… Make it hurt!!!!” Jungeun was far gone in ecstasy to think about anything else than Heejin fucking her as the latter pressed her firmly on the bed and humped her at an inhuman speed, making her asscheeks wiggle while rubbing her cock up and down.

She had denied it, yet it was more than obvious that Heejin was the only one for her. If she hadn’t been so afraid and foolish, they wouldn’t have wasted so much time. 

Although, the timing was off, she was elated she was ultimately hers. She didn’t even have to worry about what Hyunjin would think, she knew she would understand and be happy for them.

“Jungie!!! Your ass feels incredible… Mmmm, so good… So good, baby!!” Heejin kept pounding onto Jungeun, undulating her pelvis rhythmically as she nailed her to the mattress. Surely, Jungeun wouldn't be able to walk properly or even seat for a while, but who cared? She certainly didn't as she kept screaming obscenities at her.

“Pound on me, Heekie!! I'm your cumslut!! Faster, faster, please!!! Rearrange my insides!!!” Jungeun cried uncontrollably as she bucked her hips backwards to meet Heejin's, feasting on the way her best friend abused her most sacred hole.

Heejin had never been too much into sex but this, this was a whole different experience. Apparently, she had been looking in all the wrong places. No. She knew she hadn’t even looked. Since the first moment she met Jungeun, she wanted her, she had been just too frightened to act on it. She dreaded rejection and the loss of friendship. Luckily, after all this time, she was where she was supposed to be. Inside Jungeun. Wrecking her puckered hole.

“Pipe me raw, Heejin!!! Make me yours!!! Claim me!! I'm your cockwarmer!! Make me your bitch!!! Pleaaaaseeeee!!!” Jungeun continued her screams and she would continue them all throughout the night and all throughout the nights she would share with Heejin as it had been always supposed to be. 

xxx

_In some chic and fancy glass room… Did someone live there?_

xxx

_It's gettin' hot in herre (so hot), so take off all your clothes ♪_

Yeojin was listening to some music to relax and lower her anxiety levels. When all of them got separated and went to try their own thing, Yeojin felt lost. Yes, she appeared confident and sure of herself but that wasn’t the reality. She was barely an adult and pretending just seemed the easier way to feel part of the crowd. 

She was just looking through the glass walls seeing the type of hybrids that were displayed tonight when she saw a girl that took her breath away.

Inside one of the rooms, a purple-haired girl was smiling beautifully singing along and dancing to some song. She looked so bright and content, she felt drawn to her energy. Her radiance calling to her. She took all the courage inside of her and approached the room.

“Hello~! May I come in?” Yeojin politely asked the girl having already passed through the glass barrier.

The girl hadn’t noticed the sudden presence in her room, she was still dancing and humming with her eyes closed. That’s when Yeojin noticed the girl was wearing airpods. The flex! She can’t hear me, Yeojin thought.

“Excuse me, miss…” Yeojin came closer to the girl and nudged her to draw her attention. 

“Rwa?” The girl adorably smiled at Yeojin while opening her eyes.

“Hi?...” Yeojin hesitantly said as she felt something deep inside clutching her heart. 

“Hello, cutie… What’s up?” The purple-haired girl continued smiling at Yeojin. 

Yeojin had never seen someone smile so warmly. She was smitten. Yeojin had to be confident, as Vivi taught her. She had to be smooth and assertive but also respectful and thoughtful. 

“Do you wanna-...?” Yeojin began asking the girl.

“I’d love to.” It seemed someone was eager. The girl didn’t even let her finish.

Little did she know, the girl would let her finish again and again and again inside herself all night long.

As soon as the girl’s words left her mouth a dumbfounded Yeojin got thrown on the bed and their loving activities started immediately.

“Fuuuuucckkkk!!! It all went in… Slick!!” Yeojin excitedly exclaimed the second she popped her knot into the purple-haired girl, whose name she didn’t know yet.

“I’m so happy! … I feel so full!... Finally!!… Mmmmm…” The girl purred contently. She had tears in her eyes, happy tears. She had been searching for this feeling for a long time and she had not been wrong, it existed, she just had looked in the wrong places. 

Who would have thought all she needed was to be knotted? She had never felt so great and the little girl was super cute, sweet and caring. A perfect partner and a perfect lover. She couldn’t wait to be officially hers. She had the feeling the girl didn’t want to let go of her either and she didn't mean it because they were tied by her knot.

It had been hours of non stop fucking, knotting and cumming and it seemed neither of the participants wanted to stop not even for a short break as they continued indulging in the pleasures of the flesh. Young people sure had a lot of stamina.

“So… What is your name, pretty thing?” Yeojin asked her lover as she moved her hips in a rocking motion pumping all her cum into her and stimulating her walls so she could prolong the feeling of both of their orgasms. 

“Yours.” The girl told her and continued moaning and purring below Yeojin who just smiled at her answer.

“But... You can also call me Yerim.” Yerim introduced herself as she clamped eagerly on Yeojin's hard meat.

“Mine.” Yeojin let out as she harshly grasped Yerim's hips and started rutting madly and relentlessly on her while she gave her tiny kisses along her spine and lower back as she would do all night long.

Yerim orgasmed for the umpteenth time that evening as she thought of a way to tie the girl, unaware that in nine months the thought would make her laugh as she would have already exchanged wedding vows with her and would be about to pop out a whole litter out of her womb.

Her firecracker Yeojinnie had been worth the wait.

xxx

_In the cheapest glass room… There are no words for the stingy couple…_

xxx

Since the moment they saw each other, introductions weren’t necessary or even important. They both knew they would spend the night together as they were both attracted to each other.

“Let’s get this over with, princess...” Hyejoo told Chaewon and gestured her towards the bed. 

Chaewon was not nervous anymore like she had been the whole ride. Hyejoo was the epitome of hotness and she wanted her so bad. 

She got naked in seconds and got on all fours on the bed, while Hyejoo just watched her, appreciating the sight.

“Fuck me already!! What do you want? An invitation?” Chaewon demanded, desperate for Hyejoo’s touch. 

“Mmmm bossy? I like it…” Hyejoo unfastened her belt and lowered her pants. She hovered over Chaewon and without any warning inserted her whole cock into Chaewon’s virgin pussy.

“Fuuuuuccckkkkk...! Mmmm, give a minute to adjust…” Chaewon lustfully told Hyejoo.

She was kind of prepared for this but it was her first time with a real cock deep inside her. Toys couldn’t compare. She was getting used to the intrusion, controlling her breathing and relaxing her muscles. It didn’t hurt, not really. It just felt slightly uncomfortable.

“Mmmm… You feel so good princess, hugging my cock like that… It feels like you want to keep me inside…” Hyejoo pointed out when she felt Chaewon’s walls clamping on her dick. She couldn’t wait anymore. She had to thrust into her and she did.

“Aaaahhhh… I didn’t say you could move!!! Mmmmm…!” Chaewon felt how her insides were burning due to the stretch Hyejoo’s penis was causing on her. She could handle it, though. She knew the reward would be greater than the initial pain.

Hyejoo was feeling over the top, she couldn’t hold it for much longer. She had already thrusted twice into Chaewon and could already feel herself cumming. 

She gave one more long deep thrust and she came. Clouded by the feeling of her quick orgasm, she bit Chaewon in the neck, near her scent glands, claiming her unintentionally. 

“Mmmmm… Fuck, princess… That was so good… Better than I could have imagined… So… Spare those digits ma'am...” Hyejoo stupidly asked Chaewon.

Chaewon was astonished. Was this girl for real? She hadn’t even lasted for a minute and she dared to ask for her number? Also, where was her knot? Did she even have one? Wasn’t she a wolf hybrid? Had she claimed her? Oh no! That fucker had claimed her! Well, at least she would have status, wasn’t she to be a pack leader? And what about her? She hadn’t cum or felt even a bit of pleasure. She was furious. 

“What was your last name, Hyejoo?” Chaewon asked wanting to know the complete identity of this poser as she had not cared enough to remember that piece of information when they were in the van.

“Son, Son Hyejoo.” Hyejoo replied smugly doing a really bad James Bond impersonation. Not that Chaewon noticed.

“Lame Hyejoo it is then, fucker…” Chaewon replied exasperated.

“Whaaat?!?!?!” Hyejoo cocked her head to the side in disbelief. 

Hyejoo looked like a kicked puppy, Chaewon thought. Kind of cute but also infuriating. She couldn’t help the anxious feeling inside of her. Were they mates? She had claimed her, right? Wolves mated for life or so she was told. She had to think about that later, now she had to deal with this impostor. If they were to be stuck, not in the knotty way, for life, maybe she could train her? 

Chaewon didn’t know it yet, but she was in for a ride and not a good one.

xxx

_In an elegant and classy suit… Someone’s got money…_

xxx

Jinsoul was bobbing her head up and down all along the length Jiwoo had to offer to her. Slurping on her precum as her cockhead punched her uvula while looking at her with her most adorable face.

This indifferent girl had gotten her attention from the start. She looked so detached and cool. Her uninterested aura thrilled her, so it was no surprise she had gotten into a room with her. She only hoped this would not be a one-time thing only.

“You look so beautiful with your mouth full of cock, Jinsoul, my precious mermaid.” Jiwoo praised her while caressing her head and stroking the scales behind her ears. 

There hadn’t been much words exchanged between them after everyone went their own way. Jiwoo just took Jinsoul’s hand and with a gesture let her know she meant business. They ended up renting a couple’s room.

When they entered the room. Jiwoo laid her back against the nearest wall. She remained there, standing casually for a few minutes, watching its surroundings, kind of analyzing the situation she was in while Jinsoul just observed her.

Jiwoo wanted to prove if sea creatures were really the best at performing oral sex. Well, for once, they didn't have to breathe through their mouths or noses so that had to be an advantage, Jiwoo thought and would eventually find out. 

Soon enough, Jiwoo motioned Jinsoul to come over and still with all her clothes on. She lowered her zipper took her cock out and shoved it harshly into Jinsoul’s face. 

Jiwoo didn’t need to talk. Jinsoul knew exactly what she had to do. Jinsoul began sucking on her skin, giving her tiny bites and licking Jiwoo’s shaft all over. She wanted to make her cum, she wanted to make her cum inside her mouth and, if things didn’t go further than that, swallow a memory of this wonderful experience.

She was enjoying pleasing Jiwoo, and she was doing great if she could tell by the face Jiwoo was making. She looked flushed and she was biting her lips. Abruptly, Jiwoo stopped. She grabbed Jinsoul’s face and gave her a deep and open-mouthed kiss. 

“Come here, pet.” Jiwoo called Jinsoul motioning towards the bed. 

“Get on my lap.” Jiwoo continued and helped Jinsoul get on top of her. She positioned her cock in her entrance and penetrated her with a forceful thrust which mace Jinsoul arched her back beautifully as she would continue doing all through the night and the morning after as Jiwoo fucked her like nobody had fucked her before.

Jinsoul had entered the room positive that she would make Jiwoo crave for her and make this an ongoing thing but it was not necessary as Jiwoo had already chosen her and she was to become the only sea creature living permanently in a wolf pack.

xxx

_Back to our beloved protagonists…_

xxx

Sooyoung was ready for round two or three or whatever. She knew the exact position she wanted Hyunjin in. She was sure both would enjoy it.

“Baby~ Come here…” Sooyoung called for Hyunjin indicating her chest.

Both of them were lying on the bed, just enjoying the afterglow but rest time was over. Hyunjin got on top of Sooyoung and stayed there as she was told.

Sooyoung was eager to continue loving Hyunjin but she wanted to get lost in her first. She felt so enamored with her. Her luscious long black hair was sticking to her glistening skin due to all the sweat from their previous activities. Her big round eyes were sparkling in content. She could see herself reflected back on them and she knew she looked the same. Happy.

She loved feeling Hyunjin’s weight on her. She embraced her protectively, wanting to make her feel secure and loved in her hold. 

“I’m so lucky to have you, Hyunjin…” Sooyoung mumbled.

“I’m the lucky one, my soft jaguar…” Hyunjin looked at Sooyoung adorably.

“We are both lucky… But I’m the luckiest…” Sooyoung acknowledged.

“Mmmm… I’ll let you win this time. Baby~” Hyunjin put both of her hands under her chin and continued admiring Sooyoung’s beautiful features.

“Have I told you today that you’re beautiful?” Hyunjin remained fixated on her mate.

“Maybe…? You tell me all the time… Have I told you that you’re beautiful?” Sooyoung said with a smirk on her face.

“Always…” Hyunjin answered endearingly.

As much as Sooyoung would like to keep staring at Hyunjin. She had promised her she would rock her world again and she was determined to do it.

She grasped her by the hips, put her legs around her body and got out of the bed. Hyunjin put her arms around her neck and began kissing her there gently. Sooyoung carried her until they were at a considerable distance from the bed and glanced at Hyunjin.

“Hold on tight, baby” Sooyoung whispered and took hold of her ass cheeks.

Hyunjin looked back at her somewhat perplexed and at that very moment, she felt Sooyoung’s whole length enter her. 

“Sooyooounnng… Mmmmmfffff…” Hyunjin purred.

Sooyoung began a quickening pace, beating Hyunjin’s pussy without mercy. She was thrusting upwards into her so roughly from the start, Hyunjin felt so stretched it was maddening.

“Take all my cock, baby… Do you like it when Sooyoungie fucks you?” Sooyoung teased her as she pushed her hips firmly on her buttocks.

Hyunjin was lost at words. She couldn’t comprehend the velocity Sooyoung was applying to her strokes. She was letting her primal side take over, she had no doubt.

Sooyoung was using Hyunjin’s pussy as her own personal toy. Ramming her dick so profoundly inside, hitting her balls with her ass whenever she bottomed out.

Hyunjin didn’t even have to thrust back. Sooyoung was doing all the work, pressing her hips back and forth in a wonderful rhythm. She felt her orgasm near, it was just a matter of seconds when all of a sudden Sooyoung stopped.

“Baby~ Be a good girl and follow my lead… Okay?” Sooyoung told her.

Hyunjin didn’t understand what Sooyoung meant but she didn’t have much time to think further when she felt how Sooyoung turned her around, still inside her and helped her position the soles of her feet over her own tights. Then, she rested her hands on Hyunjin’s waist, grasping her firmly.

In this new position, Hyunjin felt exposed. Her body had no longer the protection of Sooyoung’s embrace but on the contrary, she was hanging in the air and the only support she had was the strong hold of Sooyoung on her waist. She didn’t know how Sooyoung had come up with this. It was so hot. She felt like her little bitch, but she wasn’t. She was a cat, her pussycat.

“Baby… Mmmmm… Fuck… Your juicy ass feels so good brushing my abs… I love your round asscheeks so much… Do you mind if I rub my cock between them?” Sooyoung asked.

Hyunjin let out a loud sigh and nodded letting Sooyoung know she could do whatever she wanted with her. 

Sooyoung was still holding Hyunjin and she knew that she couldn’t really use one of her hands to grind her penis all over Hyunjin’s cheeks and asshole, so she went on instinct and use the strength of her legs to try to aim it where she wanted it.

Hyunjin felt in bliss each time Sooyoung’s cock managed to poke her into her slit or asshole. It was kind of a game of target shooting. 

Sooyoung’s cock was so big and thick that it always aimed just right. Hyunjin was so aroused by now that she started leaking again, bathing Sooyoung’s dick with her juices.

Hyunjin was enjoying the stimulating game when suddenly, Sooyoung aimed just a bit too right and slammed her shaft all the way to the end of her pussy canal. 

“Mmmmmfff… Baby, this is where I belong… Sheathed inside you…” Sooyoung growled satisfactorily keeping her thrusts in a sturdy pace.

“Mmm Sooyoung!! Open me wide baby…! Ruin me for anyone else…! I’m only yours…! I don’t want anyone else but you…” Hyunjin cried out blissfully.

Sooyoung kept her shoves in a constant beat, wanting to prolong the delightful feeling of being joined so intimately. They had gone at it so hard and fast before but now she wanted to take her time with her beloved mate.

Hyunjin needed more and Sooyoung was not giving it to her. She knew what her mate was trying to do. She wanted to fuck her thoroughly and deeply for as long as she could. This way, they would enjoy their bonding even more. 

However, Sooyoung had forgotten a small detail. Hyunjin was in heat, she was not in the mood for some slow and loving copulation. She needed to be fucked roughly and quickly, like an animal. So, she took matters into her own hands and started moving. She began bouncing back into Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung was taking her time, thriving on the feeling of mating when she felt her whole world being rocked, literally. Hyunjin was thrusting back into her at full speed. Moaning loudly and searching for her release in a desperate way. She looked so gorgeous looking for her own climax and disregarding Sooyoung’s effort for a slow lovemaking.

“Baby?” Sooyoung couldn’t help but ask.

“Sooyoung! You better fuck me properly… I’m in heat, time to fuck not to make love… Please!!” Hyunjin answered back annoyed.

Sooyoung chuckled. She was so dumb. They would have many other opportunities to indulge in lovemaking. This was mating, this was rutting. This was nasty and she would satisfy her mate accordingly.

She pinched Hyunjin’s skin, grasping her waist forcefully and carried her by holding the inside of her knees. She began hammering right away, inserting her penis in and out of Hyunjin’s sweltering pussy. She was soaked and dripping. She could move at ease inside of her.

This was so so good, Hyunjin thought. Her feet were no longer using Sooyoung as support. Sooyoung had decide to make an example out of her and was now fucking her with all her might in the air, like she was a doll, like she was a hole. And she was, she was a hole for Sooyoung.

“Yesss… Yess… Yess... Pound on me, baby… Make your kitty cat cum…!!!” Hyunjin yelled lewdly.

“Clench my cock baby… Squeeze it… Make it hurt!! Grasp it so hard that I cannot move it anymore…” Sooyoung screamed at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin used all the remaining strength she still had and clasped Sooyoung’s penis tightly with her walls. Sooyoung’s dick was on a vice grip and soon she wouldn’t be able to move anymore, she was going to cum in no time.

It was starting to be difficult to get to the deepest of Hyunjin’s pussy. She couldn’t reach farther anymore. That only meant one thing.

“Let’s cum together, baby… Cum with me...!” Sooyoung demanded and came all inside Hyunjin’s cunt.

“Sooyoungieeeee….!! Mmmmmffff…!!!!” Hyunjin screamed back as she too was cumming all over the floor, purring all the way through her orgasm.

Hyunjin was a gusher, that was a fact. The amount of cum she released was overflowing, even more than Sooyoung’s. She kept on spilling her juices and showering them with her essence. Some would think it as nasty, but Sooyoung felt proud she could make her mate cum like that and fuck her into madness.

Sooyoung felt that Hyunjin wouldn’t be cumming anymore as it has been a long minute since she squirted the last spurt of cum. She also had stopped cumming. She turned Hyunjin, so she was facing her and gave her a deep long kiss transmitting all the feelings of love she could.

“Baby… This night has been terrific… I want to be with you some more… I don’t want it to end…” Sooyoung told Hyunjin holding her firmly in her embrace.

“Sooyoungie… This was more than I expected. It was perfect… You’re perfect, my love… I don’t want it to end either… Let’s rest a bit and then we can go on?” Hyunjin suggested.

“Let’s do that baby…” Sooyoung carried Hyunjin over to the bed and they settled there in need of some deserved rest.

They were going to rest, that really was the plan, but Hyunjin was in heat. She was kind of insatiable. She began kissing Sooyoung’s back, biting and licking her fur.

“Baby…? Do you wanna go at it again?” Sooyoung turned around facing her.

“Please, baby… One more time? A quickie?” Hyunjin pleaded blinking cutely like the puss in boots.

Sooyoung didn’t answer back. She turned Hyunjin around, positioned her sideways and grabbed one of her legs raising it into the air.

“Let’s try this sweet pussy again, baby…” Sooyoung announced as she entered Hyunjin with only one thrust as their tails entangled out of instinct.

“I love your cock, Sooyoungie… It fills me so well… I could just cum from the feeling of it…” Hyunjin purred back at her.

“Then do it baby… Cum and make me cum… Do all the work…” Sooyoung dared her mate.

Hyunjin was up for the challenge. She knew what she had to do. She would make Sooyoung see stars.

Hyunjin, still in the same position, started using her pelvic muscles to clamp down on Sooyoung’s penis. She knew her way around Kegel exercises, her soft jaguar would not know what hit her.

She began tightening her pelvic floor muscles trapping Sooyoung’s cock for five seconds and then she relaxed her muscles for five seconds more.

“Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Baby!!!!! That feels soooo good!!!” Sooyoung exclaimed unbelievably.

Hyunjin continued clenching on Sooyoung’s dick and then releasing her from her trap just to repeat the method over and over again. It didn’t tire her at all but she could see that Sooyoung was about to lose it.

“What are you doing to me?” Sooyoung continued fascinated by Hyunjin’s movements as she trembled in ecstasy. 

Hyunjin chuckled to herself. She literally had Sooyoung at the grasp of her pussy. It was obvious who was going to be the boss at their den.

Hyunjin had been counting mentally how many times she was clamping on Sooyoung. She was going for the eleventh time when out of nowhere she felt Sooyoung cumming inside her. Oh. She thought she would last longer. Not that she was going to tease her about it.

“Aaahhhhh!!! Baby!!!! You’re the best, you sure made me eat my words… I can’t believe you! I can’t believe this… Let me reciprocate…” Sooyoung told her after calming down from her high.

Sooyoung grabbed Hyunjin’s leg roughly and started fucking her hard and fast. There was no time for little games anymore. She was pushing in and out ruthlessly.

Hyunjin felt every thrust steal her breath away, and each time Sooyoung's dick dragged back, scratching her, she felt blissful. Her quivering walls pressing on her dick as hard as they could, the spines on her cock making her crazy with pleasure.

At this rate, they weren’t going to last much longer. Both were breathing heavily and panting. Sooyoung’s thrusts began to get sloppier and sloppier as she continued screwing her mate. 

Hyunjin started rubbing her clit furiously as she felt Sooyoung cumming inside her yet again. Sooyoung helped her with the task and in seconds Hyunjin was cumming too.

Hyunjin felt sated. Pain, pleasure, aching, stretching, stinging, she was feeling it all. Her breaths were quick and slightly irregular, and she had tears in her eyes. She was overjoyed by the feeling of complete satisfaction.

Sooyoung was in the same heavenly state. She had never enjoyed herself so much and honestly, she could go at it one more time, as many times as were necessary to satisfy her mate. She knew it was not the same for Hyunjin as she experienced a bit of pain, but she hoped the pleasure had overcome it.

“You’ve scratched me so good, baby… My walls are aching and my pussy feels so sore… But I loved every minute of it…” Hyunjin made sure Sooyoung knew how much she enjoyed herself.

“Baby~ I’m so sorry about your pussy… Let me kiss it better?” Sooyoung suggested concernedly.

“Baby~ You’re so good to me… You know I’m going to be as good as new by tomorrow but please… Feel free to eat your Aeongie out, my soft jaguar…” Hyunjin replied excitedly.

Sooyoung laid Hyunjin back on the bed and she started eating her out messily. Scrapping her pussy lips with her rough tongue and biting every piece of skin she could find. Slurping on her fluids and making nasty noises each time she licked her over.

“Sooyoungie~ I didn’t take you for a messy eater…” Hyunjin teased Sooyoung.

Sooyoung just raised her head and looked straight into her eyes. She winked at her and Hyunjin was sure she was going to collapse. Sooyoung had looked extremely sexy and confident, and even better, with all her juices smearing her nose, mouth, and chin. She looked exquisite full of her cum.

“Keep eating me, baby… Mark yourself with my juices as you did with me… Let everyone know you belong to me…” Hyunjin ordered in a playful manner.

Sooyoung had forgone Hyunjin’s clit since she had started but now it was time to make her beloved Hyunjin cum. She started sucking on her clit like it was a baby’s pacifier. Trying to absorb all the cum that covered it. Licks, bites, and sucking, making Hyunjin crazy with desire.

Hyunjin felt her orgasm approaching soon. Sooyoung was so good with her tongue it was incredible. She ate her so good.

Sooyoung gave one last and long lick all the way Hyunjin’s asshole to her clit and then furiously began fingering her clit at an unimaginable speed. Hyunjin couldn’t hold back anymore. She came in mere seconds.

“Mmmmmmmmm Sooyoungieeee~ You are the best, baby…!!!” Hyunjin praised her and motioned Sooyoung to come over near her so they both could lie down and rest.

“Hyunjin… I’m so lucky I have found you baby… You’re the best…” Sooyoung told her and kissed her lovingly.

“Sooyoung… My baby~” Hyunjin nuzzled her neck affectionately.

Hyunjin was laying over Sooyoung’s chest, and Sooyoung was hugging her sideways, still tied by their fluffy tails. They both were so spent but so sated. Cuddling happily in the warmth of their joining.

Sooyoung, could have never thought that she as a firefighter, would find the love of her life on top of a tree in the form of a cat and Hyunjin couldn’t believe that her beloved mate was one of the rarest species ever and that it had been her job to study them. It was kind of a cliché, but it was their love story and it was perfect.

From now on, their relationship could only get better. They could start talking about important subjects such as family and breeding. However, there was something both Sooyoung and Hyunjin were forgetting. They were not in a relationship yet, not officially at least.

“Aeong ~!”

“Yaong~!”

“Aeongie…”

“Sooyoungie…”

“Uh?”

“Uh?”

“Yes?”

“Yes?”

“Do you wanna be my girlfriend?”

“Do you wanna be my girlfriend?”

Sooyoung and Hyunjin started laughing as soon as that last sentence left their mouths. It was amusing to think about the level of connection they already had with each other. They were in sync and how could they not be? They were halves of each other. Each of them a piece of something greater. That something meaning themselves. They completed each other.

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

“I love you my weird distress call.”

“I love you my clumsy firefighter.”

They had their whole life ahead of them. This was only the beginning of their newfound relationship as their journey together was about to start. 

They didn’t know it at the time but they would be sharing it with an amazing and goofy group of friends who had found, just as them, what they were looking for in the least likely place.

Only good things awaited these lovely couples and all of them were going to be happy and together… Except lame Hyejoo and Chaewon, haha, just kidding… unless??

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, vote on this poll so you can decide which story I will publish next week ^^
> 
> https://twitter.com/keepitshrimple/status/1217979594629951489?s=20

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
